


Demons and Nightmares

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill doesn't understand fragile humans, Bill is an asshole, Cults, Dark, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Pain is hilarious, Possessive Behavior, Sacrifice, Stockholm Syndrome, demonic rituals, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the last episode of the first season, Gideon Rises. In this alternate timeline Bill never appeared. Also the Pines twins and their friends are aged up slightly to 15.</p><p>The Pines family are loved after defeating Gideon and everything seems to be going Dipper's way, friendly chats with the townspeople, defeating the supernatural, working as a peacekeeper for the paranormal and the... well more normal people of Gravity Falls. But Dipper soon sticks his nose somewhere it doesn't belong. Really Dipper you should know better than voicing your thoughts about how a cult's god is just a demon. Now he's offered as a sacrifice for their triangular god. Dipper learns nightmares are all too real and Bill has plans for the world and wants to start with the sleepy Oregon town with his new servant and pet by his side. He just needs to be broken in first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Your Offer?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the last episode of the first season, Gideon Rises. In this alternate timeline Bill never appeared. Also the Pines twins and their friends are aged up slightly to 15.

Dipper had many plans for the day, such as visiting the Multibear’s cave to drop off a burned CD of songs that he thought that the Icelandic pop group loving creature might enjoy. He and Mabel were also planning to beg and hang off of their Grunkle Stan’s ankles until he agreed to take them to Greasy’s Diner for lunch, neither of them wanting to stomach another of Stan’s “adventurous” attempts at cooking anything more complicated than pancakes, omelets, or pasta. Even then, fifty percent of the time the food came out slightly charred. Mabel tried to be kind by calling the stuff charming. Yeah, that was a word for it. The night was supposed to wrap up with the trio of Pines watching Duck Detective and then crawling into bed to study the journal for a few hours while Mabel mewed herself to sleep with Waddles laying on top of her legs like always. 

The shack had been rebuilt and the town welcomed the Pines family back with open arms after that little jerk, Gideon, was sent to rot in a jail cell. It still surprised Dipper that the white haired kid actually dared to just break into the shack and safe when the family had been on a trip to the grocery store. Finding their summer home with a wrecking ball shattering through their most loved attic had been both heart breaking and enraging. However, Dipper’s bravery, Mabel’s grappling hook, and Grunkle Stan’s hearing aid and genius, had brought about their victory. Now the only memory of the giggling and unhinged gremlin, no wait, that was an insult to gremlins, the bastard, was the absolutely disturbing letters he continued to send them. 

Stan had returned Journal 3 to Dipper, something he was eternally grateful for, even if he hadn’t been able to get his hands on the one that Gideon had which was labeled number 2. The old conman had pacified him by saying that the police had probably taken it as evidence. That was annoying, of course, for the young adventurer, but with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being the head of the department Dipper knew he could easily devise a plan, with Mabel’s help, to distract them while he sneaked in to find it. 

But that would have to wait for another day. Even though the thought of putting a hold on finding out who the author was drove Dipper nuts. Making his toes curl physically curl whenever Mabel suggested simply giving up. Why couldn’t she care about this as much as he did?

There was one other change that had happened with the fall of Gideon, the people of Gravity Falls were actually starting to listen to Dipper’s tales of the supernatural and actually asking for his aid when a problem popped up. The pre-teen had already stopped the gnomes twice this week from launching an invasion on Greasy’s Dinner, before finally reaching an agreement between Lazy Susan and Jeff, the leader of the gnomes. Any pies that were leftover were to go to feeding the hungry and crafty little men that hissed like cats when angered. Hitting them with a spray bottle or a rolled up newspaper was usually a good answer for their misbehavior so Dipper didn't have any fear that the diner owner wouldn't be able to control the little pipsqueaks. 

Not everyone appreciated Dipper’s new courage and popularity however; Grunkle Stan still refused to believe in the paranormal, even when the younger twin practically, okay literally, dropped Jeff at the man’s feet. The stubborn fez wearing man instead criticized Dipper for kidnapping little men and picking on people that were different. Just the memory was enough to get the brunet stuttering and red faced in anger and disbelief. Like he would ever pick on someone for being different, he was usually on the receiving end with being so nerdy and having a perfect constellation on his forehead.

Another group he had managed to tick off was the cause of Dipper’s current predicament, which had ruined all his future plans for the day. And with growing dread, he had realized, could very well end them forever. He could very well DIE here!

Let's step back to a little bit earlier, shall we?

It all started when Dipper had discovered a page in the journal about a dream demon, growing resoundingly curious as to why he had seen the triangular depiction of the creature all around the odd little town. Mostly the signs appeared in seedy areas and in dark corners. It had perked the brunet’s interest, making him want to start looking into the creature that the journal warned so heavily against. However, searching in the local library and on the internet had turned up nothing. Not even one possible lead or nugget of information. It seemed like there just wasn’t any, either that or it was destroyed.

His frustrations shouldn’t have been voiced aloud, and definitely not in such a public place as a trip to the park with Mabel. Dipper had learned the hard way that some people thought of this "Bill Cipher" as a god and didn’t appreciate the teenager calling him a demon and sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. 

It happened while he was walking through the forest to visit his multi-headed friend, he hadn’t invited Mabel. He knew that his twin would have loved to come, but he didn’t really think the Multibear would appreciate it if the sweater loving girl decided to make fun of their music choices. Also, if Dipper was honest with himself, he didn’t really feel like sharing his one personal friend. Mabel was a social butterfly and it didn’t take her long to make friends with anyone and everyone, Grenda and Candy were over three times a week and during that time Dipper usually became an outcast. Sometimes out of choice mind you, in fear of being put through makeovers or crappy and awkward romance novels. During the sleepovers he would either hang out with Grunkle Stan, Soos, or Wendy, or he would just go mystery hunting on his own. 

He was passing a large boulder at the base of the mountain that the Multibear called home when Dipper felt a sudden strike to the back of his head, vision swimming as the pain brought tears to his eyes from the smarting pain, before everything started to get engulfed with darkness. Was it a freak accident, a rock falling from up above? Was he going to die without seeing Mabel or his family again, would they ever find his body way out here? So many questions swirled about in his head, but the last sensation he felt was him falling towards the rocky ground. Inwardly he prayed that he wasn’t about to go tumbling down the steep slope to an early grave. 

Now this takes us to the baseball cap wearing teenager's current predicament.

The soft crackle and snap of a fire, the smell of candle wax and incense, the cool nighttime Oregon breeze, all of those things were usually a sense of comfort. What wasn’t comforting for Dipper was the feeling of something biting roughly into his wrists. Along with the fact that he couldn’t move his arms and legs. Wait what… Why… Why couldn’t he move?! 

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open in panic, head jerking about to take in his surroundings. He was still in the forest, which was obvious from the towering dark trees surrounding the clearing he was in from all sides. A clearing he did not recognize, even without the freaking blue light glowing from the sprawling, detailed pattern that covered the entire space, the runes looked like they almost been burned into the ground. What was going on?

Dipper tried to jerk forward, looking down with dread, already knowing what sight awaited him. Thick ropes wrapped around his ankles, keeping them trapped tight against what felt to be a wooden pole, whose splinters were digging into his lower legs, which were not protected by his shorts, and his fingers. Hands bound behind his back, the brunet wasn’t exactly thankful for the fact that he was at least in a standing position instead of laying on the ground. 

What was going on? Who was doing this? A shadow moved to his right making his eyes dart towards the source. The mystery hunter’s heart dropping as he took in the group of darkly cloaked figures milling about. They looked to be human, but honestly Dipper couldn’t tell with the thick fabric covering all but their hands and hiding away their faces. A soft chant reached his ears as he watched one of the figures moving about the circular edge of the glowing design, lighting the candles that rested there one by one. Dipper’s mouth opened, wanting to demand answers, only to be met with the cloth gag he hadn’t noticed before. These guys really had thought of everything, hadn’t they?

Still his wiggling seemed to have gained the worshipers’ attention, whispers drifting between one another before one broke away while the rest continued their chanting. Oh Dipper did NOT like this. He was about to be sacrificed, that much was obvious, but he wasn’t going down without at least trying to fight. Rope burns were stinging his skin as the teenager watched the cloaked figure move to stand before him, a deep unfamiliar male voice coming from the person's lips, “Dipper Pines, how lovely for you to finally join us. After all, this is a very special occasion.” 

This close Dipper was able to see what was printed on the hood of the cloak, a triangle with a large eye in the center, which was surrounded by absurdly thick lashes, it was the same image from the journal. One difference was that the figure was standing, or floating, he didn't know, in a ring with symbols too small for the brunet to see clearly. He was kidnapped by a cult that worshiped a fucking demonic geometric shape that may or may not exist. However, evidence was really starting to pile up in the demon’s favor for being real. It was a relief when the man untied the gag over his mouth.

“Oh umm yeah, no problem, and what occasion is that exactly? Baking cookies for a cult bake sale to raise money for new robes… or something?” Dipper really did try to sound sarcastic even with his dry tongue and throat, but fear overran his attempt at being brave as he watched the man reveal a long golden dagger from inside his cloak. He jerked at his binds more frantically as image after image of the metal piercing and slicing through his flesh invaded his mind. He did not want to die here dammit!

The man’s chuckle caused a shiver to roll done his spine, even with the heat of the lights coming from the markings that surrounded him, “Or something like that. The occasion is the giving of a human offering to our lord Cipher after so many decades. We’ve been waiting for the perfect individual to pop up.”

Dipper couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he ground out, “You mean, waiting for the excuse when someone poked into your crazy religion.” The man tsked at the comment, twirling the blade in his hand as he answered, “That tongue is one of the reasons that you need to be taught a lesson. Maybe we should cut it out before you meet him.” The brunet’s heart dropped as he quickly shook his head, teeth clicking together so hard they actually hurt. 

“You really don’t have to worry so much Mr. Pines; we want to keep you as intact as possible for the sacrifice. I’m sure we’ll get an even greater reward if we do so. He'd probably enjoy tearing your heart out with his own hands rather than it just being given to him,” The man paused as if contemplating his next move, but Dipper suspected that he was just trying to frighten and irritate him more. Well, it WAS working. Then there was that stupid gag being wrapped around his mouth once again. The bland cotton making him grimace as the knot tugged at some of the hair on the back of his head. So much for being careful, “It’s best to have at least a little assurance that you won’t cause too much of a scene with being too noisy.”

Cause a scene?! The glow from the runes was practically lighting up the night sky! Come on, this was stupid, but it wasn’t like he could really voice that as he watched the golden dagger come closer. Shit, shit, oh no, the cold metal sliced into his cheek, the sting making him let out a muffled scream. He could feel the blood, warm and sticky moving down the left side of his face. The cloaked bastard was keeping the blade pressed against the wound, letting the bright red liquid gather on it before finally drawing it away.

The chanting was growing louder, echoing in his ears as the rest of the figures raised their hands towards the sky, the pole that Dipper was tied against giving a light shake making his mind race, ‘Oh geeze this is really happening, isn’t it?’ He could only watch helplessly as the blood, HIS blood, was flicked to the ground. The instant that the life sustaining liquid touched the runes the light turned a deep bloody red before returning to blue, shinning even brighter than before.

The ground gave another thunderous shake and groan, the force almost knocking the cloaked figures off their feet as they hurried to stand in front of Dipper, all heads tilted upwards. A loud high pitched echoing laugh was starting to ring out and Dipper’s eyes followed the others’ gazes towards the source, though Dipper had to crane his head back even more in his uncomfortable position to see past the bill of his cap.

There, a mixture of red and blue light was steadily growing bright and larger, taking the form of a triangle, the inside of which was utter blackness. Then, everything was silent and still as a single large eye opened in the inky darkness, then white lines started to stretch along the shape, crossing each other and building up one by one in a brick like pattern. A flash and the black turned a bright golden yellow and the lines turn black. The same high pitched and grating voice suddenly coming once more at thin black limbs sprung out of the creature, along with a floating too tall top hat, bow tie, and cane, “Oh, OOOOOH, Gravity Falls it is good to be back!”

Well that was the last piece of evidence that Dipper needed to prove the demon’s existence and it was also the last nail in his coffin as the apparent leader of the cloaks stepped forward again, bowing deeply to the floating three foot tall triangle, “Lord Cipher, it’s an honor to be in your presence once again.” The creature laughed, his eye crinkling to show his amusement with his lack of a mouth, “Of course it is. I see you guys have actually started to make yourselves useful!” The tone was horribly condescending and made the gathered worshipers flinch. Well it served them right in Dipper's opinion as he remained still, maybe if he just stayed a still and quiet as possible they would forget about his existence.

Nothing ever went in the mystery hunter’s favor though as the figure turned towards Dipper, single eye wide and analyzing as he spoke, “Still I have to say this offering I really like, and I’ve been watching this pine tree grow for a while now.” He floated closer to the bound boy, making Dipper shrink back as much as he could, “So much potential locked up in this fragile little meatsack.” 

He’d been watching him?! Why would he be of any interest to a demon? His heart started to hammer harder, like if it beat hard enough it could escape his chest and get away from this hell. The demon chuckled as he patted the teen’s cheek, the touch so hot it was almost burning, “Dipper Pines, I am your new master, so let’s try to get along hmm?” The high pitched laugh rung out again as Bill flicked Dipper's hat up a little higher so he could run his finger over the big dipper shaped birthmark, “But you won’t will you? Which is all fine and dandy to me, after all, breaking you will be an absolute treat~”

The demon turned back towards his followers, arms folding behind his back as he spoke, tone firm and leaving no move for argument, “Now onward to business shall we? Of course you all will be getting a reward; in fact one is waiting at your homes. I’ll be visiting each and every one of you later to give you another present and instructions on what to do next. For now though…” The triangle flashed a deep red, voice lowering deeply and it was honestly the most terrifying sound Dipper had ever heard. He would have yelped at the sudden change if not for the gag still in his mouth, “Scram, you still have a role I need you for and don’t need you getting caught.”

Get caught? What the hell was he talking about, Dipper racked his brain as he watched the cloaked figures quickly retreat into the forest and disappear from sight. Wait, the journal had said that Bill Cipher was an almost all knowing demon of the mind and world. Perhaps that also extended into knowing the possible outcomes for the future. It would make sense, as the demon chuckled and seemed to be watching one part of the forest in particular before turning back to the tied up boy. One finger pointed towards the gag in Dipper’s mouth, the cloth instantly being engulfed in blue flames that made the brunet scream out in panic before realizing, to his shock, that the fire wasn’t actually hurting him or even that hot.

“Now that’s much better, don’t you think Pine Tree? Shouldn’t you say something to me for doing such a favor?” the demon floated closer, amusement thick in his voice as he took in the cautious and angry expression on the human’s face. Dipper ignored Bill’s obvious fishing for gratitude as he demanded, “Let me go, you isosceles jerk. Whatever you want from me, I’m not going to give it to you.”

“Give? You seem to be a little slow on the uptake, kid,” The other chuckled out, before his eye narrowed, “As for the isosceles part, well I guess this appearance doesn’t really garner respect from you, does it? Honestly, brats these days. But that’s an easy fix.” A flash temporarily blinded Dipper, hazel colored orbs watering as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision, a short yell coming from his mouth when he was face to face with another man, though the sound was cut off quickly by a black gloved hand. 

“This form better Pine Tree? I personally think it’s quite dashing if I say so myself.” The man straightened up, black, gold tipped dress shoes hovering just a few inches off the ground. Not like Bill needed to by flying; he had more than a foot and a half on Dipper in height. The male looked to be in his mid to late twenties with tanned skin and lean frame, limbs perhaps a little too long for a normal human. Bright blond hair graced the top of Bill’s head, the roots appearing to be black and the bangs hiding his right eye from view, but Dipper could have sworn he saw a triangular piece of black fabric over the socket like an eye-patch. Black slacks covered long legs, a white button-up undershirt covered by a yellow vest with an equally golden tailcoat over that. The vest and the inside of the tailcoat were covered with black lines that imitated the brick pattern of the demon’s other form. A crisp black bow-tie, cane, and now larger floating top hat completed the ensemble.

Bill might have been able to pass off as a human with an odd sense in fashion, if not for that glowing electric blue cat-like eye that had flicks of gold constantly shifting through it. Not to mention the slight fangs in his smile as he spoke, “You should feel honored pet, not many people get to see this look.”

The name snapped Dipper out of his stupor, glaring at the male as he hissed out, “It doesn’t matter what form you take. It’s just an illusion to cover the fact that you’re a monster.”

“You really do say the sweetest things and…” Bill smirked as he cupped the pale face in his hands, rubbing a thumb along the still bleeding cut on the human’s cheek before digging his nail into it, eliciting a scream that made a laugh come forth from the demon, “Who said I was trying to hide what I am? But you’re feisty, I like that. Just make sure that attitude doesn’t get too in the way in the future alright? I have so many plans for something as pretty as you.”

Dipper felt his face heating up without his consent, floundering for a retort and get over the pain in his face. However before he could pull himself back together, Bill spun away with a laugh, “Ah the cavalry has finally arrived, this should be fun!” 

The area of forest that the demon had been staring at erupted in noise and movement, the entire Mystery Shack crew breaking through the foliage. Wendy had an ax held tight in her grip and looked ready to hack into anything that stood in her way. Soos was holding a shovel, not the most useful of weapons, but it certainly fit the repairman’s personality. Mabel was holding her lucky mini-golf putter which they had used many times before in attic mini golf. Grunkle Stan was holding a bat, but he dropped it upon seeing what awaited them. The older man just managing to stop the other three humans from stepping on the still glowing runes. Ignoring the looks of confusion on his makeshift family’s faces the older man turned to glare at the floating man next to his great nephew, “Cipher.”

“Look who it is, STAN Pines, looks like you brought the whole crew with you too, Shooting Star, Red, Question Mark,” the demon pointed to each person in turn before giving out a laugh when Wendy tried to take a step forward, only to get thrown back by some invisible barrier. Mabel rushing to her aid as Dipper could only look on in horror as smoke rose from the girl’s leg that had attempted to cross the runes, Stan calling out as he raised a hand to keep Soos still, “We can’t get any closer, that’s his domain.”

How did his grunkle know all this, the other humans seemed to be just as confused as the conman focused on Bill once more, “Let the brat go Bill, he’s got no use to you.” Dipper couldn’t keep his mouth shut, eyes wide as he struggled against his binds once more, “Stan how do you know this guy, I thought you didn’t believe in the supernatural?!”

“Don’t believe in the supernatural, HA! Just how many lies have you been telling these poor kids?” Bill continued to laugh as he floated to stand behind the pole Dipper was bound to, head lazily resting over one of the brunet’s shoulders while one hand gripped the struggling human’s chin to tilt it and show off the bloody gash, “As for letting Pine Tree here go… Not a chance in hell, which really is rather lovely this time of year. He’s my offering, meaning he’s mine.”

Bill’s voice was almost sing song as he continued to mock the old man before him, tongue darting to taste the blood he now owned, “Mine, mine, mine: mind, body, and definitely his soul. He’s got so much power locked up in him, more than either you or he ever had. The absolute perfect tool and toy for me, wouldn’t you agree? I just got to, you know, break him in first.” Dipper grimaced as the demon continued to coo into his ear, this couldn’t be happening. He didn’t care about whatever secrets his grunkle had, as long as he got him out of this mess!

“Don’t you dare touch another hair on his head, you triangular freak!” Bill laughed at the threat, twirling his cane as he drifted back away from his offering, “Or what? You’ll sell me some cheesy knickknacks from a house that isn’t even yours? It’s hilarious because of how dumb you are.” The blond almost sounded hysterical with his glee, hands holds over his stomach. However, as he caught the sight of red being pulled out of the old codger’s suit he fell silent, single eye narrowed at what was printed on the gold six fingered hand on the cover, journal number one. 

“How?! Grunkle Stan why do you have that,” Mabel’s voice was shaky as she stared at the book, another piece of what the mystery twins had been hunting all summer for. The older man gave the braces wearing girl a guilty look, muttering gruffly as he snapped open the pages, “That’s not important right now, we can talk about it after we save your brother!” A stream of what sounded like gravely Latin came from Stan's lips as he read from what he knew to be their last hope.

“Wow, you honestly believe that you can beat me. I can’t figure out if I’m supposed to be pissed off or impressed by your gall.” The demon answered, his hand sweeping forward and an invisible force knocked the book out of Stan’s hands, the handyman rushing to catch it before it could hit the ground. Not that Stan noticed as stared at the yellow clad creature in a mixture of horror and confusion, voice stuttering out, never before had the twins ever heard their precious grunkle at such a loss for words, “H-How?! You shouldn’t be able to affect the real world; I’m not even in the runes!”

“Did you think I was just sitting in the mindscape twirling my thumbs for the past thirty years? I’ll admit I’m surprise you can actually preform a decent banishing spell, but I’ve become more powerful than you could even imagine,” Bill grinned as he hoovered closer to the edge of the circle, being face to face with the pale faced conman, “Reality is an illusion, and your reality is now mine too. I have big plans and I’m going to start with sweet little Gravity Falls.” One black gloved hand reached towards Stan’s throat, no doubt having the power to take the man’s life right then and there. The thought made Dipper cry out, the others seeming to be too shocked to do anything, “Leave him alone!”

Bill blinked before turning back to his captive, grinning too wide as he flashed from sight only to reappear next to the younger male twin, chuckling softly, “Oh man, I almost forgot about you Pine Tree, my bad, those ropes must be sooo uncomfortable.” The next second the binds on his wrist and ankles were alight with the demon’s blue flames, hot but not burning, just like before. The brunet stumbled as his feet touched the ground, taking a few faltering step before realizing, holy shit, he could move. 

Just as soon as the thought was done processing Dipper ran, his steps still shaky and he ended up tripping a few times as he raced towards his sibling, to his family. Mabel was on her feet, hand reaching out towards her brother, the only thing keeping her from crossing the lines in the earth was the tight grip that Stan had on her shoulder, which she fought hard against, “Dipper!”

One of Dipper's hands shot forward, just inches shy of being able to interlace with Mabel’s, heart leaping with hope, just a little more. Then his body was jerked to a stop, a tight grip on his other wrist keeping him from reaching his goal as a cheery voice spoke in Dipper’s ear, “Whoops!~ You almost got away there didn’t you Pine Tree? HAHA, not really.” 

The boy’s flailing was ignored as Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist, pulling him against his chest as they hoovered above the ground, lifting higher and higher to the point that if he did fall Dipper knew he would probably break a few bones. But the human didn’t care, all he wanted was to escape the hold of the demon, practically screaming as he kicked and wiggled in the hold, “Let me go, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Sta-!” 

“Man, you sure are noisy for a tree.” Bill muttered, placing a hand to cover his prize’s mouth, looking almost bored as Stan yelled, “I’ll get you for this Cipher, I’ll stop whatever you are planning and get him back!”

“You really believe you can stop me, you’re washed up old man, you couldn’t save old sixer and you won’t be able to save Pine Tree.” A grin flashed across Bill’s face again at the obvious hurt that filtered across the human’s face. He spun rapidly in the air, ignoring the way that the teenager tried to scream behind his hand, “I think that’s enough excitement for one day, see ya in your nightmares! Remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye!” 

A bright flash blinded the four humans and as they blinked tears from their eyes, they realized that both the demon and Dipper were gone. Mabel’s eyes were red and puffy, her heart sinking as she lost her best friend, turning to the one that was responsible for holding her back, she punched Stan in the side making the older man wheeze in pain at the sudden attack, “This is all your fault! Dipper always suspected that you were keeping things from us.”

Stan winced rubbing at the sore spot before placing his head in his hands, his expression filled with guilt and exhaustion, “I know, alright? I’ll tell you everything, let’s just go back to the shack for now... But Mabel.”  
The man’s eyes held determination and sadness so true that she couldn’t find it in herself to doubt him, though she had plenty of reasons to, “I promise, we’ll get Dipper back. I’m going to get both of them back... I have to.”


	2. Welcome Home

The first sensation that Dipper registered, was that, well everything freaking hurt. It felt like hooks had dug into all four of his limbs and were trying to both pull him apart and tie him in place. Then the tugging stopped, as the pain and dizziness receded the young boy couldn’t help but go limp, body desperately trying to recover and not lose his breakfast, though it was probably digested by now since he had missed both lunch and dinner because of the whole, getting kidnapped by a cult and sacrificed to a demon fiasco. Dipper could feel himself being supported by something wrapped behind his back and under his knees, holding him comfortable and securely. There were long fingers moving through his thick brown fluffy and slightly curly hair, a voice was cooing into his ear.

Wait, what?

“Aww, did someone get a little worn-out from cross dimensional travel?” Hazel eyes snapped open and were greeted with the sight of a tan, sharp toothed face way too close to his own. While he would deny it later, Dipper let out a shrill scream as the memories and the situation came rushing back. Left hand was moving before he registered it, somewhere in his mind he was almost certain he had heard his grunkle’s cry of ‘Left hook!’. The hit landed solidly into the demon’s left cheek, making the taller male yelp as he dropped the teenager. 

Move! Was the one thought racing through Dipper’s brain as he gathered his feet back under himself as he raced the… rather nicely decorated hallways. But he wasn’t about the stop and examine the decor his kidnapper kept. Worn tennis shoes beat on the rich red rug and he almost lost his balance as he turned sharply around a corner. His heart palpating harshly as he heard the sound of the demon’s pain turning into laughter. Bill was crazy, but then again, that was rather obvious from the fact that he was a supernatural creature that adored bloodshed and torture.

All the walls were made of a dark colored wood, additionally with black, gold, red, and blue being the most common colors that flickered past Dipper’s eyes as he searched for a way to escape. The first window he found he tried to pry open, even though he couldn’t see outside of it, anything was better than being stuck in this apparent mansion, or maybe it was a castle, he couldn’t tell from the inside. However, his hopes were dashed; the window didn’t give an inch. 

“Oh, Pine Tree!~ Where are you?~” Dipper left the window, ditching that plan of action to move down the halls once more, twisting and turning, and finally up two flights of stairs, taking the steps three at a time, even though it also made him bite the carpet a few times. He could still hear the sound of the soft tapping of the other’s cane and dress shoes, but it didn’t seem like Bill was in any real hurry to find him. He probably had some kind of magic wards that kept Dipper from getting truly out.

That didn’t mean that the teenager wasn’t going to try and avoid him though! His hand fell on the handle of one richly decorated door, not unlike the rest when he heard that annoyingly high pitched voice that seemed to ring from everywhere, “I’ll admit, you’re pretty fast for a tree, guess you haven’t taken root yet, HA!” There was a ringing chuckle that made Dipper’s skin crawl, “Anyway, since it’s been so long since I’ve had a 'guest' that I can do whatever I please with, at least more so than usual, let’s play game, alright?” 

Dipper did not like the sound of this, but still he paused to listen, he couldn’t hear the other approaching so he assumed the demon was just using his powers to project his voice into every corner of his home. “Now then, here are the rules, I will give you five minutes to hide and then start searching for you. I won’t use my powers to know your location; I’ll even repress my sense of smell and hearing. My house is rather large so there is a chance you might win. If you can avoid me for half an hour, then I won’t mess with you for the rest of the night. All this time is in your human conception of it. You know, for reference. The timer starts…. Now~”

He needed to put more distance between himself and Bill before the clock reached its end. Letting go of handle Dipper ran further down the hall, opening and closing doors as quietly as he could as he peeked inside each. Drawing rooms, bedrooms, study, library, and many different other types of rooms. He checked the watch on his wrist, a present from Mabel, which she had given to him for their birthday two years ago. He knew that he was running out of time. It was now or never to find a hiding place.

Pulling open the next door, he discovered yet another bedroom, how many did the demon fucking need?! Well, if he had to guess, it was one that wasn’t used very often from the fact that it looked to be in perfect condition. Then again Dipper was known for having pretty low standards of cleanliness and hygiene. He opened the closet, but it was bare, nothing to hide behind. The human almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the demon’s voice again, “Time’s up kid. I’m coming for you!”

Shit, he dove under the bed; heart racing as he looked for something to cram himself behind, but like the closet, there was nothing. Dipper almost felt like screaming with frustration and disbelief, this could not be happening, and then he looked up. The box spring, it was uncovered and he could see into the wire coils that gave the support and more importantly the space between them. Dipper had always been rather lean and scrawny, with his noodle arms, but just maybe that would come in handy in this situation. 

Gritting his teeth, Dipper carefully pulled himself up between the springs and wood. Now the only way for someone to know that he was here was for them to stick their whole head underneath the bed and look up. He could only pray that Bill wasn’t that patient or thorough. 

It appeared that he had just made it in time as he heard the soft thumps of the demon’s approach in the distance. Dipper could hear the sound of doors opening and closing as Bill searched each hiding place he could think of. A cheery tune was being whistled and the door to the bedroom was opened with a loud bang that caused Dipper to bite into his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from letting out a yelp.

The human didn’t even dare to breathe, though it made his lungs burn as he listened to the sound of shuffling and the closet door opening. The steps soon growing closer and closer to the bed, oh hot Belgium waffles, please let him not be found. He could hear the demon settling onto his knees and then the bed-skirt was lifted letting light penetrate the darkness. Dipper sucked his stomach in; tensing as he knew the demon was looking for any sign of movement. Hazel eyes flickered towards his watch, it was only five minutes till the game was supposed to be up.

There was a small hum and then the fabric fell back into place, much to Dipper’s relief it seemed that the demon was leaving. The door slammed close, but Dipper didn’t come out. No way in hell, he didn’t even know if Bill would keep true to his word. If he could, the human rather stay hidden forever or at least until he could find a way to escape. The blond had mentioned cross dimensional travel, did that mean he was out of the human plane? The journal said that Bill usually stayed in a place called the Mindscape, where he ruled as king. The Mindscape, according to the journal was a place that encompassed the minds of everyone and everything. Practically endless and bent to the dream demon’s will to create his own paradise where he could comfortably decide on making either sweet dreams or nightmares for everyone else. 

Bill pursed his lips as the dong of what sounded like a million grandfather clocks rung throughout his manor, well this was annoying. The teenager had actually won, he hadn’t been expecting it. Still he wasn’t too broken up over it for the fact that this was only a slight delay in his fun. The game had been entertaining enough for now and he expected that Dipper was going to be getting too tired to be of much fun soon enough anyway.

Black gloved hands clapped slowly, letting his powers make the sound and his voice be heard in every room, “Well done, you win! Now, come on out Pine Tree, like I said I won’t do anything else to you tonight.” Hmm, not a sound, well it seemed that maybe his new pet might have gotten himself a little stuck! Oh, Bill knew that the kid was terrified, after all, he could taste it rolling off Dipper in waves and it was utterly delicious. However, he didn’t want the other to get into the bad habit of disobeying his master and thinking he could easily hide from him. He closed his eye, instead ‘opening’ the one in his mind, able to look into every room without moving and seeing through all objects.

It only took a second of searching before he spotted him, chuckling as he teleported himself into the bedroom that Dipper had hidden himself in. Twirling his cane in his hand he walked closer to the bed. First thing he did was grab hold of the edge of the mattress, without any effort he flung it against the wall with a dull thump. Smirking as his hand glowed blue, making the box-spring levitate into the air and turn so that it was facing the demon, “Clever, but the game is over so I can use my powers as much as I please. Now, be a good boy and come out. ”

“Screw you, just leave me alone!” Okay, the brunet knew he should be watching his tongue, but he wasn’t going to just roll over. His fingers clenched around the wooden beams, glaring back at the demon that gave a long exaggerated sigh before snapping his fingers. Just like that, the box-spring came apart and Dipper found his butt meeting the ground rather painfully as his temporary sanctuary put itself back together again before returning back to its rightful place, the mattress following. While Dipper had some experience with magic and psychic powers because of Gideon, Bill was definitely on a completely different level. He found himself swallowing hard as he looked at the hand offered to him by the demon.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, I don’t want to be trimming your branches just yet, but trust me I will,” Bill’s grin was practically splitting his face from ear to ear as he watched the pale hand hesitantly grasp his own, easily pulling the teenager back to his feet and then using one long arm to wrap securely around Dipper’s shoulders to ensure there wouldn’t be another escape attempt. “There we are, now let’s get you settled in for the night shall we?”

Instead of waiting for the human to respond he steered the boy out of the room and into the hallway, the pace that Bill set wasn’t overly fast, but it wasn’t slow either as Dipper had to stumble along or risk being dragged across the rug. He didn’t doubt that Bill would laugh if he got a case of rug burn if he tried to be a stubborn little shit by going limp. 

The pair moved through halls and up another staircase, so there were four floors that Dipper could confirm so far, there had to be something in one of them that could help him in the future right? He’d have to wait to find out as Bill’s long black cane tapped against his knee sharply to get his attention. Hissing softly at the pain, Dipper looked forward to look at the intricate golden double doors, carvings were made into the wood and it made the human want to lean forward to look at it closer. But he didn’t get the chance when he felt something familiar fall onto his head, blinking he tilted his head up to look at the underside of the blue bill of his cap. When had he lost his beloved hat? Well at least he had it back, even when he felt the heavy hand of the demon pointing his head to look at the door to the right of the grand one, this one was still beautifully carved out of dark word and there was a single, large pine tree carved into the center.

“This is your room, I made it specifically for you lovely,” Dipper’s heart sunk a little, just how long had Bill been watching him and planning to get his hands on him? And those little offhand comments that the demon made, it made his skin crawl, he might be young, but he wasn’t ignorant. But was it really possible that the blond was planning to do something like THAT to him? He was just going to ignore this for as long as possible, or at least until he couldn’t.

What would await Dipper in the room? He really didn’t know, after all, if it was made by the demon it couldn’t be good right? As the door knob turned and the wood swung to the side, the human couldn’t help but gasp softly as he looked around from his place at Bill’s side. The walls of the room looked like something one would find in a countryside cabin or inside of the mystery shack, worn and homey feeling, completely different than the cold pristine of the rest of the place. One of the walls had huge floor to ceiling bookshelves completely filled to the brim, but organized by title and genre. Before the bookcase was a large desk and chair, the study space holding stacks of clean parchment, sketch books, blank books, feathered quills, and ink bottles. 

On the other side of the room was a leather, overstuffed, reclining armchair that looked like it could easily fit two or three people. It was the perfect chair for Dipper who liked to twist, turn, and take awkward sitting positions while he was reading from a good book. Still the chair had some competition as fluffy black, orange, and blue beanbags. All of them surrounded a low coffee table and a currently empty fireplace. The windows were also designed for the teenager’s comfort with deep windowsills that allowed plenty of space for him to sit on and look out. Not that he could see anything out of them at the moment. 

It looked perfect, it was Dipper’s dream room and study all rolled into one, even the ceiling seemed to be magical, as it looked like the nighttime sky. He could pick out many different constellations and little shooting stars were moving across it from time to time. There was one thing that ruined it however, and its existence was enough to make him feel outraged and sick, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Language, kid,” Bill answered, giving a small push to the other’s back towards the abomination, “It’s the best way I can assure that you’ll keep out of trouble when I’m not watching you.” Also he had taken special care to make it as beautiful as possible and Bill thought it looked absolutely perfect! He pulled out the golden key that hung from a chain around his neck twirling it between his fingers before leaning down to speak into the teenager’s ear, “This will be like a gilded version of a tower and you’re the princess. I’ll be the dragon, but unlike all those fairy tales, you’ll never be saved.”

A shudder ran up Dipper’s spine at the comment and the feeling of the other’s breath on his skin, his hand moved out to either punch or slap, he wasn’t sure, but whatever he wanted didn’t land as Bill caught his wrist. “Ah ah ah, as much as pain is hilarious, I think it’s bedtime for you~”

Dipper tried to fight back, but he was dragged by the much stronger man towards the literal cage.

That's right. Instead of a bed, there was a giant bird cage against the wall. It was ornate and intricate; all of the designs and bars were a bright, polished gold. The cage sat on a four elegantly shaped legs and held the bottom of the cage a meter off of the ground. It was cylindrical in shape and reached upward eight feet in height and the diameter was the probably seven feet wide. Instead of the classic domed top, the bars were shaped into a pyramid with a large eye in the middle. How narcissistic could you get? 

However, it was easy to see that this prison was meant for Dipper specifically for the fact that there were seven large stars decorating the front and side of the cage, forming the Big Dipper, the ladle of the constellation framing the door. At the bottom of the cage there were large fluffy, black, blue, orange, and red pillows and blankets. But it wasn’t exactly inviting for the poor brunet. 

In one smooth motion Bill had jerked the door open and tossed the human inside, letting Dipper find out for himself that the bottom of the cage was as soft as a high dollar mattress. The door clanging shut was enough to shake Dipper back into the present as he scrambled to his feet, only to see the demon turning the key in the lock. Bill chuckled as he saw the look of absolute desperation, sadness, and hatred on the kid’s face. Stepping back the demon gave a few tugs at the door to show the fact that it was indeed stuck fast, “Aww, chin up Pine Tree, at least I didn’t trap you in a pot of soil~. If it would make you feel better I could get you a teddy bear or an eternally screaming head to sleep with… No? Alright then.”

Dipper could only watch in frustration as the blond turned away from the cage and started out the door they had first come through, the demon calling back cheerily over his shoulder, “Better get some sleep kid, I have a full day of fun planned for us tomorrow. I’ll be starting your training on how to be a good little meatsack pet for me.” 

“Fat chance,” It was a childish comeback, but it was all Dipper’s frazzled and exhausted mind could come up with. The demon’s annoying chuckle was the only answer the human got as he watched Bill disappear out of the door, though not before he snapped his fingers which caused all light in the room to be snuffed out. Now there was only the dim glow of the false stars to let him see the murky shapes of his surroundings.

How was he going to get out of this mess, his eyes flickered about the room where he had seen two other doors besides the main one. If he had to guess, they were probably a closet and a bathroom, that would make the most sense. Then again, Bill didn’t seem to be the most logical demon so who knew if his house followed that example. 

Groaning softly Dipper let himself fall onto the mattress on his back, kicking off his shoes and socks. He glared up at the twinkling night sky on the ceiling through the bars of his new home. There was no point in screaming and he really didn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him unravel. However, that didn’t stop the tears that burned his eyes and eventually fell down his cheeks. Dammit, he couldn’t cry, he’d get out of this, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and everyone else would figure something out. His heart throbbed in his chest at the memory of his family’s faces before he was taken. What about his parents, would they be told that their son was kidnapped by a dream demon? Stan would probably come up with a lie, but what if he wasn’t saved before the summer ended? How did time even pass in this dimension?

This wasn’t fair, what did he do to deserve this? Like really?

A soft sigh escaped the teenager as he rolled onto his side, letting out a small sound of surprise and pain as he felt something digging to his side. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a familiar object, Journal 3. He hadn’t even noticed it was still on his person all this time. If the cult or Bill knew about it, he was sure it would have been confiscated. Getting something back from Bill would probably be a lot harder than sneaking into Stan’s room and looking for contraband. 

Still having the journal was a light of hope, there had to be something inside the worn pages that could help him! Any spell, creature, or summoning, anything would be appreciated. Bill might be a demon with powers almost equal to a god, but even he had to have a weakness and Dipper was going to find it! If he did then maybe he could keep whatever the blond had planned from happening. He was used to playing the hero of Gravity Falls and he was sure that Mabel was going to try her best from her side as well. He was just going to be going a little more solo and high risk than he was used to. 

After ruining his eyes as much as he dared squinting at the pages in the dark, Dipper finally decided to give into the need for sleep, still he didn’t dare leave the book on him or in the open, instead burying it under pillows and blankets and curling up on top of it like some weird hoard. Ha, and Bill called himself the dragon. 

It was only then after miserably tossing and turning for several minutes, even though the mattress and everything was incredibly comfortable, did pale lids finally close. Allowing Dipper to get what felt like precious hours of sleep. 

Too bad it was going to be ruined far too soon. 

“Good morning Pine Tree, though time is still irrelevant here, but that should have been enough time for your meatsack body to restore itself!”

The teenager jumped at the sudden, loud, and way too cheery voice, this was just too much for him having just woken up. Tired eyes looked towards the figure standing on the other side of the golden bars. Bill had changed his outfit a little bit from the other day, instead of the completely golden tailcoat; it was replaced with a black one that had golden pinstripes running down both it and the black pants. The cuffs of the garment held that now familiar brick pattern in gold and triangular golden buttons. The same golden vest, white undershirt, black gloves and shoes completed the demon’s ensemble. Of course Bill was too extravagant to have only one outfit of choice. A sharp toothed grin leered out at the teenager as he swung open the cage door, but he didn’t move to the side to let Dipper crawl out. No, he stood directly in the center of the opening with his arms held out like he was expecting the human to jump into them willingly.

A few tense moments passed before the blond let out a low sigh, rolling his one visible eye, “Don’t make this difficult Pine Tree, the only way you are coming out is in my arms. If you don’t, you can just suffer from hunger and dehydration until you give in.” Of course either option wasn’t going to be ideal in the boy’s eyes, and he watched as the expected expressions: worry, hesitation, anger, and disgust flash across his new pet’s face. The kid was an open book and while Dipper might not realize it himself at the moment, he was starving for attention that wasn’t somehow connected with his twin sibling. Something that he could definitely get from Bill. After all, this one child was the golden apple he picked to be at his side and to be only his. Whether he liked it or not didn’t matter. 

Dipper's throat was already feeling the need for water, being plagued with being parched which usually came with sleep. Also staying in the cage all day wouldn’t exactly help him learn about the demon’s home and look for something that could aid him in escape. In addition, staying in the cage might make Bill more suspicious and he couldn’t risk the other finding the journal. He knew that what awaited him outside the bars was probably blood, humiliation, and pain. 

But what choice did he have?

Reluctantly the teenager crawled towards the edge of the door, surprised by the fact that the demon didn’t snatch him up once he was within grabbing distance. He really wanted Dipper to ‘come to him at his own free will’, dammit this was so wrong. Slowly the brunet set his hands on the blond’s shoulders, feeling the long, warm arms wrapping around his waist as Bill kept his hold around him as he stepped away from the cage. 

“So glad you saw reason Pine Tree, now then I think this is a great morning for some bloodletting and branding.” Bill smirked as he tightened his grip around the suddenly even more tense body in his arms, muttering in the small ear, “After all, I have to make sure everyone knows you are mine, now and forever.”

With that he teleported them to a new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I'm so glad so many people have liked this story so far, and as it's been hinted, the next chapter will have a bit of pain and torture, but Dipper's a strong boy... right? 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please comment, it really inspires me to keep writing~


	3. Blood and Pain Hooray

There was that dizzying and sickening sensation that rolled through Dipper’s stomach and body again; he would have heaved after the suddenness of it if there was anything in it. Still the brunet tried to get back in control as soon as possible, he had to, the promises that Bill spoke, he knew that the demon would make good on them. He flailed and kicked, desperate to find a way to get free. Over-powering the demon was obviously not going to happen, but just maybe he could shock the other into letting him go like he had with the surprise left hook. Dipper was a quick thinker and it only took a moment for him to decide on what to do next, head snapping back with the hope of hitting the blond in the nose or chin with his thick skull, as grunkle Stan always called it. 

However, he was disappointingly met with air as the demon seemed to know what he was thinking. Dipper realized with dread that there was a high possibility that Bill could do exactly that; he was a demon of the mind after all. A low chuckle echoed into his ears as the blond unwrapped one arm from around the brunet’s waist to pluck the blue and white hat off his head. “Now, now, no need for that, Pine Tree. It’s just a little marking up.”

“You’re insane!”

“Sure I am. What’s your point?” Bill answered with a laugh before tossing the boy into the air, delighting in his yelp of surprise when Dipper found his back hitting hard against the felt covered wooden surface. Using the moments that the teen was too busy trying to recover his air being knocked out of him to snap his fingers. And then ropes appeared. 

They wrapped tightly around Dipper’s wrists like snakes, binding them together and forcing them up over his head to attach to the edge of the pool table that the human had fallen on to. There wasn’t much of a point to restrain the kid’s legs; after all, it wasn’t like he could actually hurt him or kick high enough to make a hit. 

Pulling at the thick rope yielded nothing, much to Dipper’s frustration, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he finally took in the room for the first time. Hoping that he would find something that would help him. They were now in a fancy drawing room: bookcases, elegant paintings and tapestries laid against the walls along with grand windows. To one side sat some black leather couches and armchairs, fancy coffee table, and a large lit fireplace. On the side of the room with the pool table there was a group of taller chairs and tables, looking ready to entertain several people to a round of drinks, cigars, betting, and pool games.

Suddenly there was a gloved hand in front of his face, fingers snapping to get Dipper to focus back on the demon leering down at him. “You know that not paying attention to your master is very rude, you need to work on your manners.” Hazel eyes narrowed in fury before the human actually dared to spit, literally, in Bill’s face. 

For a second no a sound was made, nor a muscle moved before Bill’s eye flashed red and then Dipper’s head was snapping to one side from the force of the demon’s slap. Holy shit that hurt! “I see that our lessons are going to have to be rather intense to get you to start respecting me. No matter, they begin now anyway. But first we need to get rid of those clothes; they’re kind of an eye sore.” There was that uncomfortable, but not quite burning sensation as the blue flames leaped away from Bill’s hand down onto the teenager. The flames eagerly licking and disintegrating the shorts, underwear, shirt, and vest that Dipper had worn most of the summer, they probably didn’t get as washed as often as they should have anyway, so it wasn’t that big of a loss in the demon’s eye as he wiped his cheek clean.

Now then, it was time for Bill to get started; he was going to make sure that everyone, absolutely everyone, knew who this meat-sack belonged to and that he was off limits. He knew that he had to balance both good rewards and punishments, after all, humans were animals and could be easily trained if one knew which buttons to push. However, Dipper was a strange, intriguing boy. Oh, Bill relished the idea of what it would take to make the kid both tick and come running into his arms. He was all Dipper had now, his one source of affection and conversation, he would realize that soon enough.

He took a few moments to watch with glee at the way that the boy’s face burned red in embarrassment as he was left bare to Bill. The small, thin form was feast for the blond’s eyes, most of the skin was unmarked at the beginning of the summer, but as Dipper got more and more involved with the supernatural and strange, the scars he received also increased. Bill knew where each little mark came from and it honestly peeved him that he did not have his own on that skin. That would all change soon however. 

However, while the rest of the clothing had been reduced to ash that was swept away with a sweep of Bill’s hand, the demon hadn’t burned the hat, which he placed on one corner of the pool table for safe keeping. Destroying the precious memento from his great uncle and an almost constant part of his ensemble would only be a punishment if Dipper truly offended him. The blue and white cap with the pine tree namesake also ruffled the other’s brown locks too adorably to really get rid of. 

“Want to see a magic trick, of course you do,” The demon made a show of revealing the empty inside of his sleeves to the bound teen before sliding his fingers into one, and pulling out a gleaming golden knife, perfectly sharp and able to cut anything, in any realm, he wished. The flush that had covered Dipper’s face washed out with the rest of the color, turned white with fear. Chuckling Bill twirling the blade between his fingers, pursing him lips as he thought allowed, “I could cut here,” the tip of the blade hovered over the brunet’s stomach, before moving up to threaten where the heart hammered against the human’s chest, “Or here.”

"How about neither?!" Came the slightly choked sounding cry from the brunet as he tried to sink into and through the table by sheer will and hope alone. 

“No, I think this will be best.” The knife touched onto the skin that covered Dipper right collarbone and instantly red was revealed as blood oozed from the cut. For the kid’s credit, he didn’t scream at the first slice, something that Bill was honestly impressed by; then again he had been giving the other quite a lot of time to mentally prepare himself before finally getting on with his fun. However, the shaking voice called out again, higher pitched from the pain, “Please, stop it.”

“Come now Pine Tree, we literally just started, I HAVE to do this. I have to make sure everyone knows that you are off limits. It’s for your own safety, after all, I’d hate for you to end up the snack for some other demon or beast.” He’d skin it alive if they dared, he cheerfully added. However, there was a serious threat to any human outside of the mortal plane. They were the prey here and a favorite delicacy of many creatures. Bill was included on that list, human souls, blood, flesh, and various body parts, he had tasted them all. But a sip of fresh blood was as good to him as a fine aged wine to others. For now he would try to contain that particular part of his appetite. 

He was being cruel with good intentions, but that didn’t mean Bill couldn’t enjoy it! The demon moved the blade, carefully slicing and carving into the pale flesh. While his canvas wasn’t exactly still, his cuts were clean. Despite the panting, cursing, and desperate jerking from Dipper, the letters in an unknown script to the human were set permanently into skin. He could tell Dipper what they meant, but he probably wouldn’t appreciate them, no he would eventually teach the teen how to read them. After all he would have to learn how to read many different demonic languages and ancient scripts for him to be of any use to Bill. They were essential for Dipper learning magic; oh yes, he could teach the kid many things.

The script was perfectly symmetrical, covering both of the collarbones and stretching upwards to cover the top of Dipper’s shoulders. Blood was making thick, red trails down the kid’s shoulders and chest, straining the emerald colored felt that covered the table. Not that it was of any real concern to the demon. This was his world, he could easily destroy it and create a new one with a thought, or just wish for it to be clean. Or he could leave the stains as a reminder of the first full day with his new pet and taking the first step in making Dipper his. Well, more like the second step, getting the boy as an offering was the first. This was all just visible add-ons to it.

Pain, agony, and the sensation of his own blood leaking out of his body was making Dipper almost lightheaded as he still jerked and tugged at the ropes. Legs kicked at the wood and felt in frustration, the loud thumps he was making was echoing the same thuds that his heart was. Why, why did this have to happen to him, what did he do to deserve this? He was only feeding his curiosity and trying to help others, to make his summer interesting instead of horribly boring in a little hick town.

He hated it, despised himself for the fact that tears were now rolling down his face, they felt too hot and stung his skin. Dipper was unable to even wipe them away. Hazel orbs closed, wanting to get lost in the darkness, to escape all the pain and the embarrassment of breaking down. Too busy trying to ignore everything else; he didn’t catch the sound of Bill setting the knife down. Then the tears were wiped away by gentle hands. For a moment Dipper almost deluded himself into thinking the large hands belonged to his grunkle, Soos, or even his father. That illusion was broken for the fact that instead of the feeling of skin on skin, he was being caressed by leather. 

However, when he opened his eyes, he was staring at a demon that was leaned slightly over him. What was surprising though, was the fact that there wasn’t a mocking or menacing expression on the blond’s face or a mean gleam in his one golden eye. No, the expression looked concerned and pitying. For once, Bill’s voice was soft, fingers continuing to wipe the tears away, “I know you’re strong Dipper, after all, you’ve handled more wounds and bruises than many kids your own age and hell even some adults. You handled running with manitarus, cut up by a gremoblim, wrestled with the multi-bear, and so much more. So please, just handle a little bit more. I’m not going to let you die and I know you can handle this.”

Praise and stroking the kid’s ego was exactly what Bill knew he needed to do, watching as those mesmerizing and bright eyes widened in confusion before his chest lifted slightly and brows furrowed. Dipper’s pride was a double edged sword that the demon knew he had to master, build it up to thinking he could take on any challenge that Bill wanted him to take, but also let that pride not stand in the way of obeying the orders his master gave. The words were having their intended effect, Dipper’s muscles were starting to relax and the look of pain was starting to ease. Though it was a little disappointing, Bill loved that expression of agony, but determination wasn’t a bad one either.

“Excellent, Pine Tree, now there is just one last mark I have to do, then it’ll all be over. Promise,” the dream demon wasn’t lying either. Gently ruffling the other’s hair before stepping away from the table to the fireplace that was against the wall, knowing that Dipper wouldn’t be able to see over the sides of the pool table enough to see what he was doing. Taking the iron from the tool stand he set it into the flame, watching as the metal turned from black to red and becoming lighter. It was a beautifully crafted tool, perfect for branding his new pet. Sure he wasn’t going to just have the other walking around without a shirt on constantly, this was just like a final warning if someone or something saw this, clearly saying they better start praying.

Deeming the iron ready he walked back to the table, knowing exactly where he was going to place it, Bill leaned over the table, using his upper body to help keep the small body still. “Now just a few seconds,” the metal met skin right where the human’s heart was hiding behind. There was a hiss of flesh and the scream that Dipper let out was piercing. Man, the kid really had a pair of lungs and Bill’s ear was right next to the source.

He only let the metal sit against the skin for a few seconds, just enough to make sure that each part of the brand had been evenly pressed to mark the flesh permanently. The skin was red and angry, wanting to ooze both blood and that disgusting fluid that lived inside blisters that everyone always wondered what the hell it even was. The mark that was left behind was the form that Bill had first appeared in, a triangle with a brick pattern and one large eye. It looked absolutely beautifully.

Still his appreciation was cut short as Bill noticed the choked sounding breathing of the human; Dipper almost seemed to be going into shock because of the pain. Perhaps the demon really did overestimate the tolerance and durability of the small boy. Inwardly sighing, he placed a black glove gently over the brand, muttering softly under his breath in an unknown language as his hand glowed blue. The pain being relieved instantly and the wound healing over, looking now like it been part of the kid’s body for years. If Bill had gotten his way, it would have too. But no need to mourn the past when he had his precious pet in front of him, being able to gently dab away his fresh tears. 

“We’re done now Pine Tree, all done,” Golden eye met pained and confused ones of the human, petting through the fluffy brown hair before snapping his fingers to make the knife and ropes disappear. Dipper really might have taken another swing at the demon, if he wasn’t so shaken up and exhausted. Carefully Bill gathered the still naked boy in his arms, opting to walk to their next location rather than subject the teen to another teleportation. Also this was the perfect opportunity to dote on an emotionally and physically wrecked Dipper. Constantly praising the kid from withstanding the pain, how good the marks suited his body, they made him look even prettier. 

Dipper’s whole body ached, his chest felt rather numb since the pain was gone, his shoulders and chest seemed to be leaking just a little bit more blood, but was starting to clot, wrists and arms were sore from being bound. All and all, Dipper was not a very happy camper. He wanted to be mad at Bill, and yes, he was, but he didn’t feel like he was as angry as he should be. After all, the demon had a reason for putting him through all that right? If there WERE monsters that wanted to kill him, then he was glad to be protected and hopefully going along with all this would help him gain Bill’s trust a bit. Dipper wanted that for two reasons, one: to hopefully avoid more pain, and two: build up the demon’s trust so he would allow the brunet more freedom in the future to look for escape. 

The halls and doorways passed by seeming to be endless until they finally ended up back inside Dipper’s room, but instead of dumping the kid in the cage once more, Bill carried the brunet through one of the two doors in his room. It was revealed that Dipper’s hunch had been correct as they stood in a huge beautiful bathroom. The walls were of a soft light blue and all the metal was a shining silver color, fluffy dark blue towels rested on racks ready for use. A large bathtub with a built in shower stood at the end of the room and there was also the essential toilet and sink.

Dipper was pulled out of his observation however when his ass met the cool ceramic of the tub, watching in disbelief as the demon knelt outside of the tub, rolling up his sleeves and then starting the spray of warm water from a detachable shower head. He could only watch as he wet a wash cloth and rubbed in a light green substance that looked like soap for a glass bottle on the side. Bill couldn’t really be intending to…? Despite himself, the brunet felt his cheeks starting to burn, glaring at the blond, “I can wash myself you know.”

“Excuse my doubts, but I do know for a fact that you have horrible hygiene habits, we are going to work on that. Also I doubt you want to keep all that blood on you.” The blond answered with a small roll of his eye and a sharp toothed grin.

“It’s your fault in the first place!” Bill only waved his hand dismissively, crouching closer to the other and starting to gently rub the cloth over the pale skin. Watching as the water that rushed towards the drain was tinted red from the dried blood, no matter how light the touch Dipper still flinched with each brush of the towel against the carved letters. They would scar beautifully; Bill had made absolutely sure of that. He could heal them yes, but these marks were still part of the punishment of spitting in his face.

As the blond started to move the towel down the teen’s stomach, inching closer and closer to Dipper’s most personal parts the brunet snapped.

Dipper had almost let himself be lulled into a half-sleep when Bill scrubbed gently at his face, arms, chest, and back, the demon’s now un-gloved hands massaged shampoo and conditioner into his hair before rinsing it out. The soaps smelled like a cool mixture of pine and mint. However, when he felt the cloth going downwards he panicked, jerking away from the man and slapping the hand away. Then he froze, shit he wasn’t sure how Bill would take the rebuke, after all he still remembered the slap from earlier. 

What Dipper wasn’t expecting was for Bill to grab hold of his upper arm and haul him up into a standing position in the warm spray. Then a sharp slap rang through the air, but this time Dipper’s face was spared. Though a loud yelp still escaped his lips when the slap landed across his ass, he wasn’t expecting to be fucking spanked by the demon!

“Now Pine Tree, you have a mouth, instead of hitting me you can use your words. It doesn’t mean I’ll listen to them, but it is a much better move that trying to use force against something so much greater than you,” Bill tutted as he jerked the teen’s arm once more, the tug surprising Dipper and causing the kid to slip and crash to the bottom of the tub. Groaning the brunet gave a small glare towards the demon, but it was weak in force from fear and surprise. “I’ll let you finish up washing; I’m going to go find you some clothes. Come out when you’re done.” The grin stayed on the blond’s face as he pushed the drenched bangs up from the other’s forehead, leaning down to give a small kiss to the birth mark, “I’ll be waiting.”

The door clicking shut was the signal that Dipper’s mind had been waiting for, the signal for him to have yet another break down and freak out. Hands shaking as they moved up to touch over the brand that had been placed, the skin felt a little raised like most scars did, but it didn’t hurt. Oh god, why? If he was crying it would be hard to tell with the warm water continuing to pour over his head. Who knew if there was a spell to reverse the damage, but would it even help, after all, there was the scar made in his mind too. 

It didn’t matter, what was done was done, he couldn’t give up. Like Bill had said, he could handle this. It was just a mark, no biggy.

There wasn’t a point in sitting the bathtub feeling sorry for himself, swallowing hard Dipper forced himself to his feet, rinsing the last of the soap off and turning off the tap. The fluffy towel provided a familiar comfort being careful of his sore collarbones and shoulders. Only after he wrapped the towel securely around his waist did the brunet dare to look at his reflection in the mirror. Wincing at what he saw.

The etched lettering and symbols were red and scabbed over, but still dared to flick off and bleed anew. Then there was the slightly pink brand, his fingers found themselves tracing over the mark once more, able to see each line that separated the bricks perfectly and the lashes of the large eye were almost delicate with the way that they appeared to be curving upwards and were like they were lifting up off his very skin. An eye that would always be watching him, ugh, no, no, he didn’t want to think of it like that.

Still as he ran a hand through his bangs in frustration he paused, staring at the glaring birthmark on his forehead. Bill was the only one that had never made fun of the mark, even Wendy had snickered at it when he first showed it to her. 

On the contrary, it was like the demon idolized it and made an effort to make it somehow fit beautifully into the things he prepared for Dipper. It was weird and it was almost welcomed after all the teasing he had had to endure for most of his life growing up. Sure Mabel might get some shit for having braces, but those would eventually come off, his birthmark? Not so much. Still that didn’t make up for everything the demon had done and was going to no doubt do. Sighing he pulled his bangs back over his forehead, slowly turning the doorknob and stepping back into the main room. Blinking as he noticed the flying clothes on hangers spinning about the place.

Hazel eyes locked onto the demon that was sitting on the armchair, one leg crossed over the other as he stroked his chin in thought as each outfit drifted past him. Slowly Dipper stepped closer, having to dodge under a pair of what looked like pantaloons, he could hear the blond muttering to himself, “Nope, too garish, nah, oh that one I’ll save for later, hmm maybe.”

Dipper cleared his throat awkwardly, after all, he didn’t really like just standing around in a room with clothing tornado, as fascinating as it was. The gold eye crinkled in amusement when it landed on the teen, flicking a finger at then brunet and delighting in the squawk of surprise he got when the pair of boxers and socks flew into the kid’s face. Soon enough Dipper was pulling them on as fast as his little meatsack body was able, obviously wanted to hide his nakedness.

So modest, Bill couldn’t wait to strip it away. He let his gaze flicker to another outfit, yes this one would do for now. “Come here Pine Tree, let’s get you dressed.”

Of course, there was that reluctance that made Bill let out a long suffering sigh, waving a hand to use his magic to lift the kid off the ground and float him to fall to his feet in front of him. “Kid, there are easy and hard ways to go about everything, I’m trying to have patience. But demons aren’t very well known for that are we?”

Like Dipper would know?! Bill was the first demon he had encountered in the flesh. Still Bill was right; he really needed to start giving a little more. Even if it meant being dressed up at the blond’s personal doll. Internally kicking himself, as he finally gave the slightest nod that made the other beam.

“Excellent, now don’t you worry, I’ll be perfectly able to curb your behavior, I’ll be a good master, I know the concept of the carrot and the stick as you humans call it. I’ll even teach you a bit of magic and about so many creatures, oh it’ll be grand.” Bill smirked as he watched the grimace on the brunet’s face disappear and morph into an expression of wonder and hope. Though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. Chuckling, a light blue button up slipped onto the kid, the top two buttons remaining open to be a little merciful on the new additions to the kid's flesh. Then a long black double breasted black tailcoat with golden buttons, black slacks and shoes followed. Now for the finishing touch, which Bill slipped out of his pocket, a black collar with gold symbols etched into the leather. Not waiting for other to protest, the demon slipped it into place around the thin throat. The leather seemed to meld together with no latch offering a way to escape. 

“Now, don’t you look nice.” But there was still something missing and while Bill groaned at the idea of running the perfect outfit, his little pine tree needed his topper. The blue and white hat plopped back onto the teen’s head, “Alright, let’s get you something to eat, you meat bags need to do that pretty often right?” Maybe he could wet the other’s appetite for other things as well, like magic, blood, and well… other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp another chapter, all out your encouraging comments made me decide to write another chapter of this instead of cycling through my other fics.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, your comments really make me want to write more!  
> If you really enjoyed it and liked something tell me what it was and what you think might happen next!
> 
> Please leave a comment kiddos


	4. Food for Thought or Not

It was such a nice feeling, the gentle warmth that came from a young body which still managed to be felt despite the layers of fine fabrics. Accompanied by the fact that his little pine tree was the perfect height for Bill to keep an arm looped around his shoulders, it only made things more grand. The taller male hummed happily to himself as he drummed one set of fingers on the shoulder his hand laid on, a more physical reminder to ward off anymore escape attempts and to hopefully get the teenagers de-synthesized to his touch. After all, he was going to be touching his pet, a lot. The sooner Dipper stopped flinching the better, he didn’t want the lad to lose all fear of him, no that would be foolish and stupid, but losing just enough to actually make pleasant conversation and cuddling would be nice. 

That would take a lot of mental breaking down and reconstructing, which Bill was perfectly fine with; after all, he was the master of the mind. 

The blond seemed to be tossing his cane around carelessly, but for Dipper it was a constant source of fear and annoyance. The demon seemed to be almost stabbing the carpeted floor, the sharp thunk it gave promised pain if the tip landed on his toes. Sometimes the end would land on one side of Bill and then the next it would fall only millimeters from slamming into Dipper’s new dress shoes. Nerves got the better of the brunet each time, making him jerk or stop to try to avoid being struck. And turn for turn, Bill would tut and pull Dipper right back to him, almost slamming him back to his captor’s side. Ugh, it wasn’t fair! How would the demon feel if the tables were turned!? Dipper grimaced as he had a feeling that the other would just laugh. His sense of fun was warped… clearly.

Disgruntled and frustrated about the fact that the demon could handle him like a rag doll, Dipper knew there was little he could do about it. Bill had so many advantages over him, probably more than he could possibly image honestly. Their height difference was staggering and though he knew Bill was probably just a bit taller than a normal adult human male, to the young teenager, the blond felt like a giant. Not only was the other able to physically tower over him, but also magically, as the blond loved to fly and hover apparently. The demon also had this intimidating and oppressing aura about him. One that demanded he obey, but at the same time, it was that oppression that inspired Dipper to fight back... Or at least to plan to in the future. 

It was so much all at once and the boy was too exhausted, stressed, and painful to really think about pushing Bill’s buttons. He needed to figure out more about Bill, the journal had not been very helpful, only really giving warnings about not trusting the demon and not letting him into your mind willingly. The author had had contact with Bill , his tongue ached to demand answers to the questions that burned in the back of his brain.

“Here we are!~” The taller male’s voice startled Dipper out of his thoughts, blinking as he looked at the open set of double doors that led into a grand dining room. A long rectangular table stood in the center, lined with elegant chairs that looked to be padded with red velvet and accented with gold silk. Large windows lined one side of the room, but the curtains blocked the view of the outside. The teenager had to wonder just what was out there. During his first escape attempt he had only seen inky blackness, but maybe that was because of Bill trying to keep him trapped inside the manor. 

Food wasn’t something that Bill particularly needed per say, after all he was a being made up of pure… well, it didn’t matter what he was made up of. It didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy the sensation of sinking his teeth into something and ripping it to shreds, also his sense of taste was refined to enjoy only the most delicious of wines, meats, exotics, souls, flesh, blood… whoops he was getting too excited. He licked his lips slightly to make sure that he hadn’t been so undignified as to be drooling. 

He had already gotten a taste of his new pet’s blood and it was definitely a flavor he wanted more of. Despite the fact that there were literally dozens of chairs lining the huge table, Bill’s long legs strode towards the very head of it, dragging the teenager behind him. Smirking he twirled the human around a few times by the hand, like he was a toy ballerina, despite the fact that Dipper gave noisy and clumsily protests. He was careful to not let the thin golden chain that connected the human’s collar to his hand from tangling or jerking too violently as the demon collapsed into the comfy chair, watching as the brunet tried to straighten himself with his head still spinning. 

Ugh, Dipper was really starting to doubt that he would ever really be prepared for what Bill would throw at him, randomly spinning him until he felt sick? Who could be ready for that? As the fluid in his inner ears stopped swirling and his vision righted itself, he glared at the blond. However, when he only got a casual shrug in response Dipper had no choice but to grit his teeth. They were in a dining room and that meant food, while he still wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he was brought into this world, his last meal had been a rather sparse breakfast the morning his life decided to take a nosedive with cults, mysteries, and a demon that liked to be way too touchy and blood thirsty. 

With his stomach grumbling, Dipper reached for the chair next to the blond, only for the wood to be yanked from his grip as the chair forced itself snugly against the edge of the table and refused to move an inch. He tried the next chair, only for the same result. A few frustrated tugs later and the brunet turned his eyes towards the snickering Bill, growling out as he realized that his so called ‘master’ wasn’t going to let him sit at the table like a normal person. “So, what? Are you going to make me eat on the floor like a dog or something?” 

“While having you on your hands and knees is an appealing thought… No.” Was Bill’s drawling answer as he uncrossed his legs from the leisurely position he had taken while watching the human struggle with the chairs that seemed to have suddenly developed a mind of their own. He patted his knee, sharp fangs glinting as he took in the look of disbelief and discomfort cross the teen’s face, but there was also that beautiful dusting of pink, “I think I have the perfect seat for you right here Pine Tree.” 

Bill obviously liked to joke around, but Dipper knew that this wasn’t one of those times and being faced with both submitting, and hopefully getting fed, or refusing, meaning he would be starved and probably physically punished. Well the choice was rather obvious. Still he swallowed nervously as he approached the blond, not quite sure how to go about getting on the chair with one body already in it. The blond didn’t seem to be willing to wait as he wrapped one arm around the teen’s waist to pull him into his lap. Chuckling at the indignant squeak he got in response.

Forced to settle against Bill’s chest, Dipper could still feel the unnatural heat that managed to pierce through their clothing. While the other appeared to be lanky, it seemed that there was enough hidden muscle to not make the position uncomfortable. However, before the human could make any kind of comment, Bill swept his hand along the table before them.

And with a flash of blue light, the most mouthwatering, smelling and looking food appeared on large golden platters. Dishes upon dishes filled with different meats, sides, breads, and desserts spread out across the entire table. And like most constantly hungry teenagers, Dipper’s thoughts completely derailed to focus on his stomach and filling it. Pale hand reaching out to snatch a roll out of the nearest basket as the demon seemed to have taken it upon himself to start loading up a plate for the brunet. 

Food and water, those were some of the most basic needs for most living beings and humans were no exception. Bill knew this. However, he was still surprised by just how much that Dipper could manage to stuff into his mouth and at such an alarming pace. Almost fearing that his new pet might either explode or choke, he tapped firmly along one side of the kid’s ribs. He was met with the opposite of what he wanted to achieve however, as both Dipper’s esophagus and windpipe seemed to have decided to lock up at the unexpected touch. As the brunet coughed for breath, Bill couldn’t help but cackle as he gave one hard pat to Dipper’s back to clear up the blockage, “Damn you humans really do seem to be able to off yourselves just fine with a body so ready to turn against you!”

As the coughs started to fade, Dipper rubbed at his watering eyes, yet another near death experience for him to add to the list today. Seriously, how long would these instances remain “near death”? After all, he only had so much luck and he wasn’t a cat… though thinking back to his past run-ins with monsters, he and Mabel should probably both be dead by now.

Mabel, his heart dropped in his stomach, he tried to push his bubbly twin out of his mind, numbly nibbling on a bread-stick. Then there was the end of a fork, stopping just before his right eye, making him gasp, jerking further back and in turn, tighter against Bill. The demon only chuckling as he wrapped the arm not holding the utensil around the teen’s waist, “Woah there, I was just offering you some cake.” A shuddered ran through Dipper’s whole body as he felt the warm breath against his ear, “You act like I was going to stab those pretty eyes out.” 

Bill nuzzled against his pet, lowering the fork a bit to now be before the kid’s pale lips, “I wouldn’t do that, after all, eyes lose their life and color much too fast in jars.” The demon could hear the hard gulp that came from the other, obviously trying to keep himself calm. Good, Dipper’s attention was once again on him, Bill was a jealous creature; he had no trouble admitting that. Through his powers he had seen the flash of a shooting star moving through the forefront of Dipper’s mind. That was yet another thing he needed to work on to have the human at his complete beck and call. He cared so much for his so called sibling and family, but what had they done for him! The demon gritted his teeth as he remembered what he had seen far too often in the human realm concerning his precious pine tree.

No, Dipper would be much better off with him; at least he would be once he learned how to behave. He had been waiting for the boy of prophesy for a trillion years, he had chosen the wrong one once. He was sure that he wasn’t wrong about Pine Tree, and even if he was slightly wrong, Dipper was young and impressionable enough to become what he needed, not just what he wanted.

After another prod of the chocolate piece of heaven to his lips, Dipper hesitantly opened his lips for it. The rich flavor almost instantly making him relax and worries turn to mush, it had to be the best cake he had ever eaten. He was young, sweets were an obvious weakness. He didn’t even notice that he was being hand-fed by his kidnapper as he was given delicious meat, perfect fluffy breads, fresh fruit and vegetables and addicting sweets. While he was certain that by this point he had eaten more than he had ever had in one sitting before, he was just full, not utterly stuffed and his body didn’t seem to look any different than before. He had to wonder, what was the food in this dimension made from, or was it even from this plane of existence? Could Bill be swiping it from the human realm or was it made from magic. Either option seemed to be highly possible since Bill had made it clear that he could interact with Dipper’s world to an extent. 

His eyebrows scrunched slightly as he remembered what the journal had said about the triangular demon. It said that Bill was trapped in the mindscape except for when he was summoned by someone and he could only remain in that dimension until the deal he struck was finished. However, Bill showed that some of those details were no longer true, while in theory he should have been limited to the summoning circle; the demon had been able to reach out of the runes and was able to send his magic and power through it as well. He thought about asking, but just when he was about to open his mouth, Bill suddenly stood up, forcing Dipper to his feet in the same motion. 

“Come on, I’m sure that slop was enough to feed you.” He tapped the end of his cane by Dipper’s feet once more with a chuckle as the human, of course, flinched, “Let me give you the grand tour hmm? You really haven’t gotten one yet.” 

It felt like hours to Dipper of going up and down stairs, opening and closing doors and exploring rooms, being forced to enduring sometimes funny, but mostly disturbing tales from Bill about what may or may not have happened in each of them. ‘Oh yes, this is where I disemboweled a six eyed bat sheep and served its still steaming flesh to my guests… HAHA… that was a good night.’ Yup, he was definitely going to have nightmares tonight. Despite the human’s best efforts on making a mental map of the house, the image and locations kept getting muddled. He obviously wasn’t going to be able to find his way around by himself for a long time. Still Dipper found himself fascinated by the fact that there were multiple large libraries, each holding their own subject such as magical creatures, stones, spells, and types of magic. 

If it wasn’t for the owner, Dipper would have thought of this place as being a paradise… Too bad that firm grip on his shoulder and ache on his collarbones were a constant reminder that this wasn’t a friendly visit.

Finally they ended back at Dipper’s room and honestly, not a moment too soon as the teenager’s feet and body continued to ache from the abuse he had suffered from this morning. He was used to running and walking around the forest for hours, but he was honestly worn out by the brisk pace that the demon’s long legs kept.

However, instead of being thrown back in the cage like Dipper expected when Bill scooped him up, he was dropped into the soft leather office chair that sat before the large desk. “We’ve had a very productive day so far, might as well not stop there right? After all, you meat-sacks’ lifespans go by,” the blond snapped his fingers with a too wide smile, “Just like that.” 

Not that Bill was going to let his pet die or age like a normal human, no he would figure out some way to keep the boy by his side for as long as possible and at best, forever. That could wait for another day however as he pulled out a thick volume from the bookshelf he had stocked for the human’s introductory studies. He dropped the book on the desk with a loud thump that made Dipper jump, however, just as quickly the brunet was leaning forward to open the cover, eyes widening as he looked over the strange and unfamiliar symbols scrawled across each page, “I… can’t read this.” The human had only taken some Latin and he was still nowhere near fluent in it.

“Of course you can’t! This is one of the most basic demon languages spoken in 9 dimensions, I could easily cast a spell to make you be able to understand and speak it. But reading it, I think that would be a good challenge for you. But I’ll get that part out of the way now, I’ll throw every other language I know in for free,” The demon smirked as he twirled the chair to face him, amused by the fact that Dipper’s face was scrunched up with confusion and distrust, “Pucker up, Pine Tree.” 

“Wait! What-,” before Dipper could protest he found the blond’s lips firmly against his own, instantly he clenched his jaw. No he had heard too much from Mabel’s stupid romance novels to do the cheesy ‘gasp in surprise’. Yeah, of course he was surprised, but at the same time he couldn’t have expected less from Bill. However, when he refused to allow entrance to the tongue that probed at the seam of his lips, Bill was obviously far from pleased. Then there was a harsh pull on his hair, and this time Dipper could not stop himself from yelping in pain and soon as the opening was given the demon’s tongue slipped inside. 

It was a strange feeling; kissing something well… not human. Of course it was going to be weird kissing a demon, he was certain that he felt the tips of the demon’s fangs worrying his lips. Also it wasn’t like Dipper had never been kissed before! …Okay, the teenager had honestly never kissed anyone; giving Mermondo mouth to mouth didn’t count! He could feel the other’s tongue move to slide against his own, it really felt like Bill’s or anyone’s tongue should not be this long. 

Then there was that odd heat that had become so familiar to Dipper, it was a sign that the blond was using some kind of magic. His eyes snapped open, unsure of when he had even closed them. When he did he was met with the electric blue orb that was swirling with flecks of gold, the eye being crinkled slightly in amusement that made Dipper’s inside boil. But then he realized that it DID feel like his insides were boiling, or more specifically, his tongue, throat, and even the insides of his ears. Panicking he drew his hands up to beat at the demon’s chest, but with his feeble noodle arms, it did absolutely nothing. 

Then Bill finally drew his lips away and Dipper gasped, desperate for the fresh air, but wincing slightly as the air he drew in slightly hurt as his organs and flesh tried to return to their normal temperature. “Wha-What the hell Bill?!” 

“Kid, I know your smart enough to figure out that we are in the dreamscape and not hell, but who knows if you’re good maybe I’ll take you there someday!” The blond cackled as his feet drifted off of the ground, now hovering in midair in a laid back position. “I just wanted to make sure that my perfect little sapling would be able to communicate with me and all my friends.” One gloved finger poked the teenager’s cheek before pulling on one of his ears, “Anyway, if you weren’t letting your silly anger and embarrassment get in the way, you would have noticed that since our sweet sweet kiss every word I have spoken has been in a different demonic, human, and creature language.” 

“Wha…” Thinking back Dipper realized that the other was right. While he couldn’t pick out WHAT language each word was in he could still understand it perfectly, it was so strange. He wasn’t just thinking in two languages but maybe like thirty, the idea made his head spin. He could understand so many languages now, and perhaps maybe all in existence and past existence. His eyes flickered down towards the book that Bill had put before him it looked… just as confusing as before. 

“Well get to studying, Pine Tree, here’s the letter translation page,” the pages flipped to the section in question. As much as Dipper wanted to tear the page and book up or throw it at his captor’s face, the promise of knowledge and curiosity was just too much for someone as nerdy as Dipper. Sighing lowly he shifted in the chair to get comfortable before burying his head inside. For a while, the human was allowed to study in peace and was in fact making great progress. 

Then Bill opened his mouth, “Hey Pineeee Treeeee~” 

Dipper felt like driving his forehead against the desk, but he didn’t want to damage the delicate spine of the book or smudge his writing practice, old fashioned ink took forever to dry apparently. He also didn’t want to let the other have the satisfaction of seeing him so frustrated, but his eye still twitched. “Bill, I am trying to do what you told me, I need to focus.” 

“Learn to multitask, you ambidextrous nerd.” Dipper winced slightly, did the demon really have to say those things, memories of bullies surged forth that made his hand holding the quill tremble. A beat of silence fell between them, and the human started to hope that Bill would leave him be. Once again, he was mistaken, he really hated being wrong.

“I’m serious about teaching you everything you want to learn, magic, creatures, dimensions. I can show it all to you, whether you want to see it or not. I’ve got all the answers and keys to the mysteries that haunt and motivate you.” As he spoke a string of golden keys appeared between his hands, swinging back and forth. “You’ve seen only the smallest fraction of my power; you know, I keep to my promises. You’re mine Dipper, I’ve always known that.”

A cold shudder rolled down the teenager’s spine as he listened, forcing his hand to keep drawing the strange symbols, “You mentioned before, that you had been watching me and you acted like you knew Grunkle Stanford. Can you… will you answer some of my questions now?” 

“Grunkle Stanford, HAH cracks me up each time! Anyway, I could, but what do I get out of it Tree Sap?” 

Dipper grimaced at all the tree related puns and nicknames, he had to run out of them eventually right? Well… he could only hope that Bill would, but if he had been waiting for Dipper for so long, he probably had quite the arsenal built up. Then Bill was right in his face, sharp fangs glinting in the light as Dipper silently screamed, heart palpating wildly against his chest from the small shock, “What do I get in return? Come on, everything has a price, that extends to my dimension as well.”  
Dipper couldn’t help but swallow hard, reminding himself that he had to be careful, this was the creature that took so much pleasure in causing him pain both mental and physical, “My obedience?”

“Kid, I will get that one way or another, and honestly you trying to defy me is too amusing and adorable… to a point at least. So make another offer, don’t say deer teeth either, I have plenty of those.” Why did he? …Dipper didn’t want to know honestly as he shook his head, trying to rack his brain for something that wasn’t too awful to give. He caught the one eyed gaze flicking up and down his body curled up in the plush chair, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Dipper shuddered in disgust. But his curiosity was burning at him, he had to know why, why him and what secrets had caused all this to happen? Bill, he had to know who the author of the journals was as well. Swallowing hard he made his next offer, “A kiss for every answer?”

A glint of excitement flashed across the blond’s eye, before returning to a bored expression as he drawled out, “Is that the best you can do, realllly?” When the teenager opened his mouth to protest, Bill pressed a finger to his lips, “AH HAH, I know the perfect price, a kiss for some of the simple and easy answers, but the more complicated and drawn out, well, I want something more than kisses. Much more, anything I demand I get, got it?” Honestly he could just take it from Dipper, tear away that innocence he tried to cling to. But it would be more fun to watch the kid force himself to crumple it away on his own because of his own selfish desires for the truth. He twirled his cane in the air as he floated above the desk, the studying could continue later, Dipper had already memorized three different alphabets, “So?”

“…Deal.” What had he gotten himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, life has been getting in the way lately, but the newest episode inspired me to finally get this chapter finished
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did please comment it motivates me to write more


	5. Truth Aches

Honestly, Dipper wasn’t quite sure how much gravity such a deal would have, he had an idea. However, he was praying to whatever gods that were out there that Bill wouldn’t ask the unthinkable. Then again, the blond didn’t seem like the type to obey anyone, no matter if they were a ‘higher power’ or not. Bill would probably try to kill them before bowing. Demons were proud creatures and while the journal and Bill himself said that he was of that ilk, the human had a suspicion that that couldn’t be the full story. Bill was much too sporadic in nature to be pure of anything, including blood. 

“Sooooo~?” Bill’s voice broke Dipper out of his thoughts, causing him to blink rapidly before focusing on the suit-wearing body drifting above his desk, Bill cupping his own face with a grin as he waited for the first question. 

The human could hear his pulse ringing in his ears with his heart hammering with a mixture of fear, apprehension, anxiety, and excitement. Dipper had a gut feeling that he really wasn’t going to like a lot of the answers he got, but he and Bill had made a deal… wait. “Ho-Hold on, by your own code and umm nature, you’re required to follow the deal you make to the letter right?” He had read something about that in journal, but he still wasn’t sure if the author had been tricked as well or Bill might have power or will enough to overcome his own limits to lie. As much as it seemed like a really horrible, terrible, and idiotic idea, he was going to have to trust whatever Bill said as the truth.

“Ugh, you have such little faith in me, don’t you Pine Tree. You really shouldn’t doubt your poor master like that.” Rolling his visible eye the blond spoke while his right hand started to glow with blue flames, “Let’s just make it official. The deal is that, I, Bill Cipher will answer all questions you ask of me truthfully. In exchange, you will adhere to repaying me with whatever I request depending on the severity and the complexity of the answer. Now let’s shake.” 

‘Master’ the word left a bitter taste in Dipper’s mouth, but none the less he stretched his hand out to meet Bill’s, the instant that flesh met leather, the blue fire raced down Dipper’s own arm enveloping him for a short moment before disappearing again. He was getting way too used to this shit, because he hadn’t even flinched at the magical flames. He gulped once before steeling his nerves, “Okay, first question, how long have you been watching me?”

“Ooooh, that’s an easy one, the payment for that is small, just a peck on the cheek~!” While the price had been rather merciful, Dipper couldn’t help but twitch at the fact that the grin on Bill’s face reminded him of a shark or some other kind of predator. The blond floated lower to be eye level with the teenager, head inclined slightly as he tapped one cheek… This was going to be a long…wait, dammit Dipper couldn’t tell time in this place, well it was going to feel like a long experience. He forced himself to lean forward, unknowingly pursing his lips like a fish way too much before finally his lips brushed warm flesh.

Just as quick as the contact was there, it was gone, honestly, it disappointed Bill. However, he silently assured himself that this was just the beginning and more than likely, Dipper’s questions would get them very personal very soon. The small blush that stained his pet’s cheeks was enough of a bonus payment for now, “I’ve been watching you since you took your first breath, aka, since you and Shooting Star were born.” The way that Dipper’s eyes bugged out was truly a treat, but soon silence stretched between them again, the brunet’s expression slowly becoming more frustrated as Bill casually shrugged his shoulders, “I answered the question Brainiac, elaborating as to why costs a fee of a real kiss.” 

Bill really was going to milk this as much as he could Dipper realized; sighing low he leaned forward again, but soon found himself pausing. What, what was he supposed to do, how did one start a kiss, especially one that was in this awkward of a situation? It didn’t help that the demonic bastard was still floating in his cross-legged position. Small hands reached out to rest on the blond’s shoulders, hazel eyes not wanting to meet Bill’s glowing one. Instead focusing on the lips he was supposed to be kissing. As much as he wanted the answers, his muscles locked up in horror at the idea of ‘willingly’ kissing the monster. Bill finally seemed to take his own form of mercy on him as he leaned in, closing the distance for Dipper. 

It would have been a relief, if not for the fact that almost immediately Bill’s tongue probed at the seam of his lips, right, this was supposed to be a ‘real’ kiss. Opening his mouth, Dipper shuddered as the other’s warmer than normal tongue eagerly took the entrance, poking and sliding against the human’s own, even as he tried to curl his tongue away. Finally Bill seemed to be satisfied as he drew back, breaking the thin line of saliva that connected them with a chuckle. 

“Decent enough for your second time.” He held his hand up before Dipper could protest as he reminded, “I’ve been watching, remember? Now then, reason why I’ve been watching you.” He snapped his fingers and there before them appeared a semi-transparent wheel. Various different symbols glowed and pulsed along the edges of the wheel, some that Dipper recognized from his life in Gravity Falls and others he wasn’t too sure about. Wait this was Bill’s summoning wheel from the journal wasn’t it? 

“You’re on my wheel,” A blue pulse of light got Dipper to focus on the pine tree shaped symbol, that was supposed to represent him? Then, with wide eyes he reached forward remembering the words that Bill had spoken to the mystery shack crew. The question mark, Soos, and the shooting star had to be Mabel. There were a few other’s he recognized, Gideon’s star, Robbie’s stitched heart from his jacket, a crescent like mark that was similar to the one on Grunkle Stan’s hat. Then there was the six fingered hand, the same one that was on each of the journals… it had to symbolize the author. But what did all this mean?!

“Let’s just say that my true power is a bit, how to put it, boundless, incredible, amazing, so on and so forth, well some assholes got a little jealous and worried I would tear a hole in the fabric of the universe or something like that and over throw gods. HA, can you imagine,” Oh the thought was mouthwatering, and it was so close to becoming true. Still he tried to hold himself back, he didn’t need Pine Tree freaking out and turning away from him more, he needed him. He just had to hope that stupid family sentiment would make the other pieces of the puzzle fall into place. 

“Aaaanyway, they decided to try and put a cap on my power, cursing me to not be able to obtain my true power unless I could find every human that is on this wheel.” He gave a dramatic sigh as he flopped over in the air spinning about, but not hitting the carpet though his cane did beat on it, “Humans, bah, they have so short of life spans and are so fragile. The chance that all of the symbols would be born within the same generation, was pretty much impossible. The symbols have come and gone over and over again. Except for two,” the six fingered hand glowed, and then the pine tree did as well. 

“The author,” Dipper couldn’t help but utter, causing the demon to scoff, “Connected the dots, huh? Yeah, I thought Sixer was going to be something special.” The hand stopped glowing, but all the rest of the symbols were alight. Eye narrowed, Bill was barely able to contain his rage, the iris flashed red, not that Dipper noticed since he was so busy staring at the wheel, “Sixer is gone now, his own family pretty much signed his death certificate. However, every other symbol is alive.” Oh the fucking irony, this was the closest he had ever been to getting them all, and it was just out of reach! Fucking hell, the rage boiled inside of him, he’d have to slaughter several dozen somethings later, only once he had blood pouring between his fingers would he be pacified… or perhaps, closeness to his precious Pine Tree would sooth him.

For some reason, Dipper couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit of pity for Bill. Perhaps it was because he too knew the feeling of having something you long for tauntingly just out of reach and beyond your control. After all, that was what he had been experiencing practically all summer. But also beyond that, friendships and social grace seemed to always be just beyond reach. While he stood on the sidelines, Mabel would be the social butterfly and be able to make the worst bullies turn over a new leaf and join her ‘braid trains’. 

Dipper was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly found himself being lifted into the air and pulled against Bill’s chest as the blond reclined in the air. The blond was practically cooing into his ear, hand gently removing the teenager’s hat and letting it float away so he could pet through the fluffy brown locks, “While I might not be able to get rid of my curse, I was still overjoyed when I discovered your symbol coming into existence. After all, I was starting to think that no human would ever have the characteristics to symbolize it.” 

“Characteristics?” Despite himself, Dipper had to know what made him so special that there had not been another like him. 

Poor Pine Tree, he wanted to desperately to be special, but also to fit in, it was a hypocritical cycle that he had been living all his life with his birthmark making him a freak, while his sibling served as a constant reminder of his short comings as well. Sure, most of the mystery shack crew now accepted him, but he was still suffering their teasing and while the twins might be equally loved. The fact that Stan never showed as much affection to Dipper compared to Mabel had whittled down his self-confidence and had planted a seed of resentment that Bill would try to foster. It would be easy, especially with the secrets the old man had been keeping. Good intentions are damned in the eyes of an emotional child. 

“Ah ah ah, that’s a question; I require a payment of another kiss,” honestly, Bill was a little shocked when Dipper managed to turn himself in his arms to be now facing the blond as they laid horizontally in the air. Then the teenager’s sweet lips met his own again quickly, well, Dipper was definitely starting to change his tune as he gave Bill entrance quickly to plunder his mouth. While the other still wasn’t willing to play parse he had improved a lot. Bill blinking slowly when the human drew away. 

“Bill, my back is against the ceiling, can you lower us… please? I’m getting kind of crushed.”

“Ah shit, sorry about that pine needles,” Bill snickered as he lowered them down a bit more, trying to drive the thoughts of what it might be like to fuck the human against the ceiling out of his mind. It was a thing to try in the future definitely. He was a being of chaos, anything less should not be expected of him. There were those bright hazel eyes focused on him, and it made heat roll through Bill. Yes, this is how it should be. Dipper’s focus and thoughts should always be on him, and even if they were not, his master should always be in the back of his mind for the decisions he makes. 

“Now then, the characteristics in the symbol that is the pine tree,” a snap of his fingers and many floating copies of the mark floated in circles about them, “one of the few trees that remains green all year long, able to withstand the harshest of winters and summers. You too have been able to survive through many hardships, bending but not breaking. Their tips rise towards the sun, to search for light which is known as a symbol of knowledge and power. Roots tie them deep in nature, letting them stand tall while others fall. You are special Dipper, you are probably one of the most self-sacrificing meatsacks I have ever met, but you have a drive to become better than those around you.”

“Tha-That’s not true, I’m not that egotistical,” Sure the other characteristics were rather flattering and tried to make warmth spread through the teenager, but he wasn’t that much of a jackass to think of himself as better than others… right? 

“Ah ah, you weren’t listening were you? I said you have the drive to become something. But really Pine Tree would it be so bad to become better than those bullies, in all ways?” With Dipper facing Bill he was able to see the pine tree symbols he was facing come to life, showing images of past abuses from kids at school and even adults when they saw the unnatural mark and awkward personality that tried too hard to match his twin’s. Painful memories were like a hot knife running into his heart, harsher that the feeling of the demon carving into his flesh just earlier. Mental pain, it held so much more agony than simple physical one that would eventually ebb away.

However, there were symbols that were out of sight from Dipper, but a feast for Bill’s eye. They showed something grand. It was a pine tree growing larger and larger, stretching its branches wider and stealing all the light for itself, choking the shorter trees with its roots and causing them to wither and die. Yes, his pet could and would grow to something amazing with his guidance. He just needed to let go of his silly morals, really when did humans decide that they need to follow some unspoken code. Really no murder!? How boring!

Electric blue cat like eye focused once more on the human laying against him, taking in the dull teeth that worried his bottom lip. Poor Dipper, unsure of how to feel or what to do once again, Bill would let the kid continue to stew in his thoughts as he waited for the next question. 

Pushing away the thoughts was all that Dipper could do for the moment; he needed something else to focus on, anything. He still had so many questions and he wasn’t sure how long Bill would entertain the deal to last. From what Bill had said, the author of the journals was gone. Just the thought of what he had been pursuing all summer to be forever out of physical reach was torture. He would never be able to speak or meet the mysterious writer himself, to ask him questions or talk about theories about the strangeness of Gravity Falls. No, all he had now was Bill. 

“How do you know my great uncle Stan?” that was the first question that popped into his head, thinking about the author was still too big of a pain. He also had a feeling that that answer would probably be pretty costly. 

“Hmm, that depends on which one are you asking about. After all, the man you have been living with all summer is not Stanford Pines,” ah there was the expression that Bill had been waiting for, one of utter disbelief and shock. However, it wasn’t mixed with devastation, betrayal, or pain. No, that would come later as the demon hummed innocently. 

“You’re lying.” He had to be, there was no way that his parents would have let some random stranger or poser take care of their kids, right? Bill had to be pulling his leg, but when the blond didn’t laugh Dipper’s stomach dropped. Sure, he knew that his grunkle lied a lot, hell he made his business on lies and fakes. However, he couldn’t fake family, could he? He thought back to the night he had been taken, Bill had said to Stan he lived in “a house that isn’t even yours”. No, it couldn’t be true right? He swallowed hard, trying to make his voice firm as he demanded, “Prove it.” 

“Hey now, I don’t work for free. I need some kind of payment,” Oh, he really did like that look of rage that flicked in the human’s eyes. It was like holding a treat just beyond the reach of a starving dog and the animal was becoming slowly enraged at the torture. Snickering as he got a short growl of “Bill!” from Dipper. 

“Blood,” a look of confusion overtook the human’s face for the moment as the request. His body immediately shied away from the idea of more pain and putting his life on the line for some information that may or may not be true. But his heart and mind rallied against his sense of self-preservation. No, he had to know, it didn’t matter the cost, “Fine.” If Bill wanted to kill him he would have done it already right and from how he flattered him he didn't think the other was eager to cut their time short. 

While Dipper wasn’t exactly embracing pain, he was willing to practically bring harm to himself for Bill to do something for him. Well, it was a delicious idea, in more ways than one as the blond brought one hand to gently grip the human’s chin and tilt his head to the left, baring more of his neck which Bill nuzzled against. He was able to smell the sweet metallic blood under the kid’s naturally earthy and rather ‘piney’ scent. The demon was also able to hear the way the other’s pulse jackhammer-ed, but he didn’t try to jerk away when Bill pressed his lips against the warm skin. Then he buried his teeth into flesh, tongue instantly greeted with the delicious taste accompanied with the delightful sound of pain that came from his pet’s lip.

The blood flooded into his mouth and he gulped it down eagerly, feeling it run hot down his throat and pooling deep inside of him. Yes, just the taste of his Pine Tree’s life sustaining sap was addicting and unique. Still he could feel the trembling of the small form and the small hands were fisted into his vest, wrinkling the fabric. A few more swallows and Bill decided to give Dipper mercy, drawing his now bloody lips away from the pale flesh. A quick spell cleaned them both up and took away the pain that the teenager was feeling, but a new scar in the shape of a bite mark now called his neck home. 

“Alright, now we are going to take a little trip,” Pointing one finger to the side Bill drew a triangle into the air, the shape filling with inky blankness before flashing gold and much to Dipper’s shock he could see into Stan’s office. Setting them both on their feet, Bill took the kid’s hand and led him through the new portal. Entering a greyscale version of the Mystery Shack, “Don’t even think about running Pine Tree, this room isn’t actually connected to the human plane. It’s from a memory of your ‘precious’ guardian.” Tapping the end of his cane to the brunet’s ass, he chuckled, “Now why don’t you see what you can dig up hmm? I’d start with behind that narcissistic picture.”

Rubbing at his neck subconsciously, Dipper moved further into the room, he had only been in here a few times and most of the time he wanted to get out as soon as possible because it usually meant he was getting lectured by the older man.. He didn’t immediately go to the picture, no he didn’t want to blindly obey Bill. Instead he first walked towards the bookcase, reading through the titles and unable to hold back a grimace at some of the titles, seriously “Daddy Issues”? Ugh this was already starting to disturb him, but he still dug through the drawers next and then the files, a lot of tax fraud and other lists of awful activities that really weren’t too surprising for Stan. 

Finally there was only one place to look and Dipper cast a quick look behind his shoulder to see Bill messing with a Stan bobble head with an amused expression, at least he seemed to be entertaining himself. Grasping the edge of portrait, Dipper gave one hard tug and stared at the large cardboard box in the hidden cubbyhole in surprise. More secrets rooms and storage spaces, the mystery shack in itself was still a mystery and he had been living there for already half the summer. The box was surprisingly heavy and when he finally managed to get it down he couldn’t help but stare in shock for a few moments before slowly picking up several of the fakes drivers licenses and passports. Why did he have all of these?! But what really made his blood run cold was the newspaper article he picked up, the headline dark and foreboding, “Stan Pines dead.” I-If this was true, then who had Mabel and he been living with? “Th-This isn’t real right, this is a joke.”

“Kid I can’t change memories, what you got there exists in your reality,” Finally Bill turned to look at the form kneeling on the floor, the brunet’s shoulders shaking as he tried to make since of what was happening. 

“Why then? Can you tell me why?” His eyes were watering and Dipper hated it, wiping his eyes stubbornly with his sleeve. Mabel, Soos and Wendy they were still with this fake or was he real, he still didn’t know. 

A small tut came from Bill as he twirled his cane in the air, “Oh I can, but Pine Tree, you are not going to like what you find out. Also the price of it is rather… high. You sleeping with me for a night,” Now there was that look of desperation, all that wiggling and fighting for the truth was only getting his prize further entangled in the web he laid out. No, poor child, he wouldn’t be able to turn to anyone but him now. His grin spreading when he heard Dipper utter the word ‘deal’ before schooling his face into a pitying expression. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Now then,” the newspaper suddenly grew to be the size of a mattress, the blond floating over to highlight a key piece of information that Dipper in his haste had missed, “If you looked closely at the name on the second page you would see that the name of the man that supposedly died was named Stanley Pines. And he is the one that you were living with not Stanford Pines.” Dipper’s eyes were wide as he tried to let his brain catch up what Bill was saying, “Bu-But they are both Pines?”

“Congratulations you can read,” Bill’s words were sarcastic before he reined himself back in as a hurt expression crossed the other’s face. Right, humans were delicate with their emotions and family ties and that shit. “They both are your great uncles, they were once loving twins like you and shooting star,” He summoned two symbols to rest above his hands, the crescent-claw like one from Stan-Stanley’s hat, and then the six fingered hand that adorned the journals. Dipper stayed kneeling on the floor, eyes narrowed in thought before his mouth dropped open.

“Stanford… the real Stanford, he was the author of the journals! …But you said that his family was the reason why he was,” Dipper found himself swallowing hard in horror at the thought, “gone.” 

“Poor humans, your love can turn so quickly to hate towards one another. Blame can fester into blisters upon your souls,” Bill smiled as he watched at the symbols shrunk down, before slowly growing bigger once again, symbolizing the two twins growing up. First it was the crescent that flashed a bloody red and Dipper actually flinched back as if he was struck physically by the wave of anger that the color put out. Then the hand flashed in kind, until both continued to flash in a continuous strobe of red before the hand lost all light and almost faded out of existence, the crescent suddenly becoming blue and with it came the downpour of misery. 

“Stanley the more free spirited and emotional of the two struck his brother in a fit of rage and sent him into oblivion, perhaps to never return. Then he took over his twin’s life, masquerading as him.” The demon hummed softly as he brought the two symbols closer to his eyes, “While born of the same womb and blood, they were complete opposites in personalities. One was intelligent and withdrawn, and bore the mark of a freak. The other was confident, fearless, and reckless. They were destined to end in tragedy… Just like you and shooting star.”

“Wha-What does Mabel have to do with anything?! Sure we might not see eye to eye sometimes, but we would never intentionally hurt each other.” His hands shook slightly as he tried to hide from the images that tried to spout from the blond’s words. His twin was kind, loving, and happy, they needed and worked off of each other. There was no way that they could end up like the Stans. He still didn’t know how to feel about the idea of Stanley intentionally or not hurting the author of the journals and keeping all of this a secret for so long. That night he was taken the old man had claimed that he would get both Dipper and someone else back. He had to have been talking about his twin right, which meant he still cared.

“Pine Tree,” the blond’s voice was so thick with concern and pity that the teenager couldn’t help but to look at the taller male. Bill’s face seeming to hold the same emotions as his voice for once as he reached down to gently grasp Dipper’s hand into his own, pulling the boy to his feet as he led the way towards the triangle shaped portal that opened at his call. However, instead of immediately stepping back inside of Bill’s home, they seemed to be walking through a dark tunnel. The sides of which were soon flashing with snippets of memories, some of which were Dipper’s very earliest. 

However, they had one theme in common, each time; it was Dipper sacrificing his own happiness, toys, or time for his sister. She really was spoiled rotten by him and everyone around her, knowing exactly what to say to get them on her side. Even if not, she still had her brobro to fall back on. “Just how many times have you sacrificed everything for her and gotten nothing in return? How much has she ridiculed you for being a ‘nerd’ or awkward?” Painful memory after memory played, it was only as he was forced to watch it play out from the outside that Dipper could no longer fight the small seed of resentment that Bill was cultivating inside him. “The fate you would have had is an ironic twist of what Sixer and Fez went through, instead of the intelligent twin being the golden child. It is the other. You would be quickly forgotten and left alone.”

Before he realized it, hot tears were starting to roll down his cheeks, Stan wasn’t what he seemed, Mabel's image was tarnished, everyone one else thought of him as the lesser half. It hurt, his heart felt like it was shattering, he knew that he was jumping to conclusions. Bill was trying to twist his mind away from his family and friends. But it was working! Stan obviously didn’t trust him to tell him the truth about the monsters in Gravity Falls or the fact that he was a fake. His whole world was crumpling underneath him. His knees were shaking and his steps were unsteady, then he was being lifted up. But he didn’t even care, turning towards the warmth and body that was offering comfort. 

It was only when he felt the movement stop that he forced himself to see past the blurring tears and take in his surroundings. He was in a new unfamiliar room, but he knew instantly that it belonged to Bill. The walls were dark, but not quite all engulfing black, gold and red accented the room in tapestries, curtains and other knickknacks. He had been expecting the demon’s room to be a cluttered mess filled with creepy things in jars and stuffed heads. But no it looked like a European or Victorian high class and reasonably furnished room. Currently he was sitting on a four poster king sized bed, with golden brick patterned curtains along the top for even more privacy if wished. Dipper would have felt in awe of the room, if he could feel anything other than hurt and sadness. 

There was a hand rubbing slow circles into the teenager’s back, making the muscles slowly relax as the tears slowed slightly. Dipper was sitting in Bill’s lap, something else he would have been violently protesting if he was in his right frame of mind. Instead he only leaned into the comforting touches as the demon gave soft murmurs into his ear. 

“Just breathe Pine Tree,” yes, the desperation and pain radiating off of the teenager was delicious, but this was the time for Bill to strike. After all, he was the only one that Dipper could turn to, the only one that ‘cared’ enough to tell him the truth and give him a warning against finding it, false as the attempt to turn the boy away from it was. “Humans are so foolish, so many passed by you, but I’ve watched you and I know your potential. You have so much magic locked up inside you; it’s only natural for you to not fit in with the rest of pathetic humanity.” 

Dipper blinked at the words, not fitting in? He never really did, but Bill was giving him a reason as to why and it wasn’t something that he could blame on himself. Hazel eyes found their way to the unnatural one of his captor. “You mentioned I had magic before, I mean I could do a few of the spells in the journal, but I don’t think I’m possible of whatever you’re expecting. I’m just a useless, nerdy freak.” 

“Kid, if you haven’t noticed I’m a freak too, why else would I have been cursed?! Only a few humans are born with the ability to use magic and if they have true potential they are born with some kind of marker that separates them from the lesser of their ilk. Like Stanford’s six fingers and your,” Gently Bill pushed his fingers through Dipper’s bangs revealing that enthralling and unique birthmark, “beautiful constellation. Don’t worry Dipper you’ll fit right in with me and my friends, we’re all outcasts.” Ugh, he definitely needed to make sure they didn’t come making a house call yet until he had the kid completely under his thumb. 

For the first time since his kidnapping, Dipper’s tired muscles seemed to completely relax, he was emotionally and physically a wreck. He was tortured, marked up, and branded just this ‘morning’ and now his mind and heart felt like they was crumbling into a million pieces. But it also seemed like Bill was picking them up, examining each shard in the light and appraising its value. He was actually starting to believe that he had worth in the blond’s eyes, much more than he had in anyone else’s gaze. 

Dipper found himself closing his eyes as he leaned upwards, lips meeting the demon's, but by following the fairy-tale clique of blinding himself, he didn’t see the wicked smirk on Bill’s face, teeth and eye glinting in the light. Yes, the kid was well on his way to becoming his, and now he wanted to collect his payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of time to write this week, so here is another chapter. The next will be containing so steamy times, and possibly have us checking in on what is occurring in the Mystery Shack. 
> 
> Also my tumblr is Hyrulehalfbreed, if you want to send me any asks to save me from some boredom or chat about funny ideas or headcannons I'd love it. 
> 
> If you liked it please comment, it really motivates me to keep writing and makes my day. Just remember Bill's a dick


	6. The First Falling Stars

Feet pounded across the mixture of gravel and dirt that made up the road, the pine trees that surrounded it were threatening further encroachment as their roots wanted to make the path even more bumpy and tough going. However, the road was very low on the scale of importance at the moment. No, what was important was escape. There was no telling would happen if the pursuers managed to catch up. NO, it was just a little further and then it would be home free! 

Just... 

A… 

Little…

Further…

Hands reached outwards, ready to push through the doorway, feet almost tripping on the stairs as lungs heaved for breath.

The worn screen door opened with a bang and almost as quickly it was slammed shut, the small body that had rushed through it now trying to brace it closed. 

Thin fingers fumbled with locks and latches, securing safety at last… 

Or at least for the time being, but who knew how long it would last. Angry and loud shouts could be heard from outside, but after a little bit the pursuers finally seemed to have given up, but they didn’t leave quietly. No, they left with promises of returning later. The way lungs and muscles ached, there was no way that leaving was going to be an option for a while. Which was fine, there was enough supplies to last for bit longer now. 

“Hey, Mabel.”

“Dang dog, you look like you just ran from a horde of zombies… there’s like not real zombies out there right? I mean, I totally know what to do if there was, no way would they get their hands on these brainz.” A loud chuckle came from the chubby manchild and it was a warm familiar tone that made muscles relax just slightly. 

Hazel eyes darted up as she let her small frame slide down the door to rest in a cross legged position on the floor. A small snuffling sound and the taps of hooves moved across the beat-up hardwood floor as Waddles approached his owner, wiggling himself against her side to get some pets and at the same time try to comfort the obviously worn girl. Mabel moved to gently rub and scratch over the pig’s ears as it turned large worried brown eyes on her. After a few moments of silence a small sigh came from the red headed teenager as she swung herself over the counter to crouch by the younger girl.

“Was it the townspeople again?” A small nod came from the girl and her chin was slowly worming its way down the collar of her top. Wendy, of course, caught the action and grabbed the edge of the lovingly knit garment, “Nah ah ah, no man, no sweater town today. Come on into the kitchen, I’ll make you some lemonade okay?” When Mabel didn’t immediately get to her feet she gave a small groan before snapping her fingers, Soos quickly saluting before sweeping the brunette into his arms. The small yelp and giggle that was released as he swung her about made all their hearts ease just a little bit as they made their way into the cramped kitchen, which, for once, was clean. Wendy carrying the sacks of groceries that Mabel had went to town for. The Mystery Shack had been unofficially closed since that night, but Wendy and Soos kept coming every day, cleaning, building, and doing anything else to help the shattered Pines family. 

“Boop,” Soos cheerfully said as he dropped the girl gently onto one of the worn chairs at the table, forcing his body into the seat next to her as Wendy sloppily poured glasses for the trio. As Mabel sniffled and sipped the drink, the two waited patiently. Finally, as the young girl seemed to have calmed down, Wendy asked, sitting on the edge of the table casually, but eyes were filled with concern, “Mind telling us what happened dude?” 

“The people in town have been getting really suspicious about the fact that Dipper is never with me when I go get supplies or try to meet up with Grenda and Candi recently.” It wasn't surprising how quickly alarm could flare up inside the small town, after all, the Pines twins had become like local heroes and were well-known after the fall of Gideon. Dipper becoming the go-to whenever the weirdness of the town got out of control. It had been only been a week since that fateful night…

That meant there had been six nights without sharing the attic with her brother, along with seven mornings and days without Dipper at her side and enjoying their summer to the fullest. That numbness they felt after the loss was still persisting, but they were also fueled with the desperation to fix that void. They had to. Closing her eyes, Mabel could remember the long quiet walk back to the shack after the demon disappeared. The old man had sat the trio down in the living room, then, figuratively, spilled his guts.

Her precious grunkle Stan was not Stanford, but Stanley Pines. He told his tragic tale of growing up with the author of the journals in New Jersey and how the two went against the world most of their lives. Stanley was always awkward with his energy and lack of interest in academics. While his older brother by five minutes, had to deal with having six fingers on each hand this marked him as a freak. There was the horrible mistake of breaking Stanford’s invention causing their relationship to spin out. Just imagining the pain that Stanley had to endure on his own as he was practically disowned by his family made Mabel’s heart let go of some of the betrayal she felt at the secret. Then there was the accident with the portal and caused Stanley to lose his twin once more for now almost thirty years. 

Stanley had been living a lie for so long, but it had all been in the effort to find a way to bring his brother, his family, back together. All the money he swindled, it all went into rebuilding the portal hidden underneath the mystery shack. The journals were the only link that Stanley knew of that could help explain what his brother had been through and how to get him back. He had originally been ‘entrusted’ with journal one, got number two from Gideon Gleeful, and the third he had made a copy of from when he had taken it from his great nephew. With all three, the plans of the portal were finally clear… or at least more understandable. But it seemed like there were still pieces of the puzzle frustratingly missing. 

It had been by complete chance that the mystery shack crew discovered the invisible ink hidden on the pages of the journal, only seen by black light. It had happened when Wendy had thought to bring one to explore Stanford’s lab for clues. One dropped journal and multiple gasps later, yet more secrets about the missing elder Pines’ research was revealed. Including a mysterious bunker that after investigation seemed to have been made in hope of withstanding some kind of apocalypse. The amount of traps inside the old building and discovering the monstrous shape-shifter inside had been quite the… experience. Mabel shuddered as she remembered having to watch her grunkle drive an ax into the middle of the creature when it was masquerading as Wendy. That was also when Mabel, Wendy, and Soos realized that for an old man, Stanley Pines was a rather big bad ass. The brass knuckles he always hid on his person, past boxing experience, cunning, and sheer stubbornness, it all added up for a grunkle that just didn’t quit. The old con man was a master of traps and deception, which came in handy when having to figure out a fake from the truth. Stan had also spent the last 30 years studying every kernel of information he could get from the journal and had been pouring over the two new ones in his possession.

The cuts and bruises from the bunker had been worth it, they had found a crap ton of metal and parts that they could use on the portal, along with an old laptop. The piece of technology Soos had poured over for three days straight, he got it working, but a password stopped them from hacking into the information just teasingly out of reach. It had been Mabel’s keen eye that had picked out the name on the old machine. 

This led to Soos, Wendy and Mabel on yet another adventure that began in the junkyard and with crazy old man McGucket. The experience ended with a heartbreaking realization, destruction of a local cult calling themselves the ‘society of the blind eye”, and a former hillbilly living in the shack with them. It was so heart wrenching, realizing the genius and man that Fiddleford H. McGucket used to be. Something had happened while he was acting as an assistant to Ford, something horrifying enough to make him want to forget everything, even if it meant losing his mind. 

Honestly, Mabel was so humbled by the fact that McGucket agreed to keep trying to remember his past. To reclaim his own mind and even help rebuild the device that seemed to terrify him. Still hearing him mumble about the end of the world when he was having one of his fits made everyone uneasy, however, family was worth it… Right? Mabel and Stan believed so with all of their beings. If they could get Stanford back, then he could help them get Dipper home as well. 

It was through grunkle Stan that Mabel, Wendy, and Soos got a picture of just how disturbing of a creature Bill was. The first journal had spoken well of Bill Cipher and even the second had spoken of his power in being able to do many ‘helpful’ things and held a wealth of knowledge. But something had happened in journal three, the entry warning against ever coming in contact with the monster and the danger he posed to the world. While cryptic, the warning had what looked like blood smeared on the page. It was enough to send shivers down Mabel’s spine. 

Apparently Bill had forced himself into Stan’s dreams only a week after the older twin had disappeared inside the portal. The other had appeared in his triangular ‘glory’ and with honey sweet words on offering his aid in getting ‘old sixer’ back from oblivion by kick starting the portal again. However, Stan was immediately suspicious, remembering the state that his brother had been; a paranoid, sleep deprived, and half-crazy wreck. Stanford didn’t want to trust anyone; he had been forced to fall back on his brother. If Bill was as trustworthy and buddy buddy with his twin as he tried to come off as, then he should have received the journal and not Stanley. 

So, he had turned Bill down. It was both the best and worst decision of his life. He had forced Bill to show his true colors, ugly, sadistic, and bloodthirsty colors at that. However, it was assuring to know he made the right choice. At the same time it came with a downside, as Bill then focused on making every night utter misery for Stanley. Nightmares were the specialty of the golden monster, sending horrifying image after disturbing image, many of them showing the grizzly death of Stanford stranded on the other side of the portal or by something else that was all Stanley’s fault. It had taken a lot of trial and error, desperate searching and crying, but finally Stan had found a way to seal his mind as much as he could from Bill. Keeping him out of his memories and also dreams by learning to lock his thoughts away… along with setting a spell every night on himself and along the inside of his fez. He had also set a spell around the mystery shack, but admitted that he knew it would be more of an annoyance to Bill rather than an actual deterrent. However, he did put the incantation on Mabel’s headband, Soos and Wendy’s hats, to keep the monster away from the remaining family’s heads.

Yes, Stanley Pines could use magic, it had nearly given him a heart attack the first time when he almost set the house on fire when he tried a fire spell halfheartedly from the journal. Thinking and fearing that his twin had been crazy and delusional when he had written it. Hot Belgium waffles had he been in for a surprise. It was amazing. The reason why he or his brother could use magic, well the conman was still unsure. But he wasn’t about to complain when it helped him get out of tricky, illegal situations. Some of them involving pugs, Mabel couldn’t remember exactly because she had been half asleep when her grunkle was going through his list of crimes to clear the air so they could all have a fresh start with Stanley Pines. A fake with a heart of gold… or pyrite, whatever it was, it was still precious to her and the rest of the crew of the mystery shack. 

It didn’t matter to Mabel, he was always going to be her grunkle Stan, she trusted him. None of them knew what Bill’s plan was exactly, but they would stop it. She knew they would, her brother would be back in her arms soon and this would all seem like a bad dream. 

Still she was forced to focus again when there was a gentle nudge on her shoulder from Wendy, “Hey dude, thought we lost you for a minute. I asked you why you were in such a hurry to get back into the shack.” The younger girl sighed softly as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to play with the long strands, “A few of the locals were chasing me, they wanted me to get Dipper to get him to fix some of their supernatural problems. I think the gnomes know that he’s missing or sick so they’ve been starting to raid Greasy’s Diner and bathing in the fryers. There are pixies in the bowling alley and apparently a huge vampire bat has taken a home in the clock tower above city hall.”

The small town had been rather quick to finally accept their supernatural neighbors as long as they stayed inside the forest and didn’t cause too much mischief. But now, without Dipper cracking down the whip with his journal and wits it seemed like chaos was taking over the once quiet town. Soos pursed his lips in thought before asking, “Well… why don’t you take care of it hambone?” 

Mabel raised her hazel eyes to meet the kind ones of the man-child, “Me… but I can’t without Dipper, he always knew how to deal with these things better than me?” Soos placed a large warm hand on her shoulder, leaning down to be eye level with the girl, tone full of concern but firm, “Listen Mabel, dawg, you’re not giving yourself enough credit, ever since Dipper disappeared you’ve fallen into this self-doubting, like, spiral. That’s not the creative, spunky, resourceful girl we all know and love. Sure your brother had a lot of brains and kind of creepily connected with the supernatural like, ya’know, instantly. However, you were also by his side to help him along the way. He might have worked alone sometimes, but you both have strengths and weaknesses.”

The bucktoothed handy man tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he continued, “I might be busy helping build the portal and providing muscle, but you still have other friends, Candi and Grenda would definitely have your back to fight whatever comes your way. Also, do you think Dipper would be happy to see the town in chaos when he comes back?”

“Yeah, I’ll help too and I can get the other teenagers to help out, we can use Thompson as bait by covering him in peanut butter and when the gnomes come,” Wendy punched her hand with a satisfying smack with a grin, “bam, we hit them with the leaf blowers. They won’t get pies for three weeks until they learn to behave. It’ll be awesome.” Finally, there was something for the red head to do, to feel like she was helping and Mabel definitely needed something to do instead of wallowing in her sadness. “You’ll have to be our leader when it comes to planning alright?”

A smile, a true one spread across Mabel’s face as she nodded her head, actual enthusiasm starting to spread through her once more as she stamped her foot on the table, “Yes, commander and chief Mabel Pine, it has a nice ring to it doesn’t it!” She’d do it, for Dipper, she would protect their summer home and everything would be perfect for his return. It was the least she could do since she didn’t understand all the science-y, nerdy bits that came with the portal. 

A small whooshing sound gathered the trio’s attention, now familiar with the opening and closing of the secret doorway behind the snack machine. A few shuffling steps and McGucket found himself in the kitchen. The man certainly looked different after regaining most of his memories and taken into the care of the mystery shack crew. He had thankfully let his raccoon wife go into the forest though she still popped in to check on her old friend from time to time. He had been given the room that the wax figures used to call home and received as whole new wardrobe. The filthy garments he used to wear were burned into ash, his body washed and adequately cared for, and his bread was now trimmed neatly to a manageable five inches in length, small round, wire framed glasses rested above his nose to help him see. All of this was the mark of a new man, or an old one returning. Still Fiddleford was skittish at times and his hillbilly lingo was still something they had trouble translating. Grunkle Stan had compared the other man’s occasional fits to be like someone with post-traumatic stress disorder. Which made it all the more impressive that he was still forcing himself to work past it to try and get his old friend and life back. 

“He’ ya’ll, I justa came up to tell ya that someone wasa spotted approaching the shack again. Thought I’d give ya a warnin,” Fiddleford was dressed in a green sweater that Mabel knitted for him and black pants, covered by a welder's apron to protect him during the construction. No longer walking as hunched over and bow-legged as before, the scientist was actually rather tall and easy reached into the tall cabinets to get a coffee mug to get himself another refresher of caffeine before returning to the basement.

The trio gave concerned glances between each other, before the sound of a sharp knock sounded from the front door, the one not leading into the gift shop. A guest and not a tourist then? Mabel was the first to jump away from the table, moving to the door she snapped her fingers, grinning as Soos lifted her up without being told to look out the glass panel in the door. Man, being held up by him made her feel like a giant! But right, focus… fooooccccuuusss! Hazel orbs peeked out, confused when she didn’t immediately she someone standing there, then she looked down. Wait, it couldn’t be… All the way out here? “Release the Ma-bomb my faithful carrier!~”

“You got it boss, boosh.” 

“Okay guys, I think I have this handled, can you make sure McGucket doesn’t try to turn the toaster into a death ray and send him back down to grunkle Stan?” Feet firmly on the ground the young teenager released the multiple locks before jerking open the door with confusion lacing her voice as the others disappeared deeper into the house once more, “Pacifica?”

“Shush, not so loud, I don’t want anyone else knowing I’m out here.” The blond haired heiress was wearing a thick coat and a shawl, very out of place in the cool Oregon summer weather. Flicking her sunglasses higher she spoke, the image of calm and confidence, but there was a nervous shifting to her eyes that betrayed the illusion. “Listen I need a bit of help before the big party my family is throwing, so go get your weird brother for me I can get this taken care of.” 

There it was that stabbing pain in her heart and Mabel’s hand lifted unconsciously to grip the area, fingers entangling in the sweater she had crafted herself, “I… umm Dip Dots’ unavailable.” The other girl only huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot on the worn wood of the porch, “Right, the rest of the town hasn’t seen him around for the past few days so he has to be here.” 

There was a beat of silence before the posh girl asked, for once her voice wavering as she looked at the usually cheery girl that had become her rival during this oddly eventful summer, “Are you… crying?” Mabel blinked her fingers reaching up to feel the wetness sliding down her face, she giggled but it sounded rather hollow, “Oh, umm I guess I am, gross old eye juice what are you going to do? Heheh…heh. Sorry, now’s not really a good time.”

The brunette moved to close the door, but was blocked by a perfectly manicured hand, Pacifica’s eyes wide as she spoke, “Wait… something happened, didn’t it?” For being a pampered child the blond was surprisingly strong as she pushed her way into the shack, almost stumbling in her designer boots and grimacing at the sense of décor the Pines family seemed to have. However, she would disregard that for the moment as she turned her focus back on the female twin. Nothing could have prepared the Northwest for what she heard next or the tears that the other girl would cry into her cashmere. 

It didn’t matter was it was, Gravity Falls was also a home to her, so whatever this was, she was now a part of it too. 

XXX

The moment that he kissed the blond demon willingly, Dipper knew that he had set in motion something that he would not be able to stop… and honestly he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to put the brakes on at this point. Bill definitely wouldn’t permit a premature ending, if the way that the large hand moved to cup the back of his skull, not allowing the youth to pull away as Bill probed at the seam of Dipper’s lips with his tongue was any clue. The blond giving a small sound of approval when entrance was given to him. It was such an odd feeling, the warm tongue moving inside his mouth that was not his own. 

Honestly, Dipper was still so at a loss on what to do, fear of doing something wrong making him tense up and go still. If Bill noticed this, he didn’t show it as the kiss continued until the human’s lungs started to burn, taking his first breath through his nose he wanted to slap himself for not doing so sooner. Right one could breathe out of the mouth AND nose. Still when the blond drew away from him, Dipper couldn’t help but suck in a deeper breath. At least his head wasn’t as fuzzy this time around. There were small victories in everything he supposed. 

As a warm hand gently brushed against his cheek hazel orbs opened for the first time in surprise, taking in the one golden cat like eye staring back at him with such… he didn’t know how to describe it, warmth, adoration, hunger, and he wasn’t even sure. A few hours ago he had been so fucking certain that there was no way that half of these emotions could exist in Bill Cipher. He was still kneeling in the blond’s lap as Bill leaned back comfortably against the headboard. Wait, a passing thought caught Dipper’s fancy, he had thought that Bill’s eye had been an electric blue before, but then again it was gold too. Maybe the demon’s sporadic nature was so strong that not even his eye color could stay constant. As the thumb brushed up and down his cheek the teenager was once again pulled back to the moment, cheeks feeling red at getting distracted so easily when something like… this was happening.

“Precious Dipper,” The words were spoken with honestly as Bill took in the small face before him, finger moving upwards to run under the swollen lid of one of the other’s eyes, puffy from crying earlier. He had worn the teenager down so much. However, he would have to wait to see just how much he had worn and separated Dipper from what he once considered precious. The child was soft in his hands, skin smooth and warm against his, now, un-gloved hands. His thumb was so close to that dazzling hazel orb, one that was not quite brown but also not green, the claw on that finger ached to just dig deep into the dip of flesh and rip upward, then he’d just scoop that orb into his hand to keep.

But no, Bill held himself back, he needed to walk carefully at this moment especially. The boy with a will of titanium, he would transform him into something else. 

The blond could easily magic their clothing away and the temptation was certainly there, however, this would be a true test and it would be grand to see what kind of expressions that his little pet would pull. He dropped his hand to the brunet’s shoulders, easily pulling the tailcoat off and letting it float away, he’d clean up later for now the clothing could glide about the room for all he cared. Then set about unbuttoning the light blue undershirt, that was when a small sound escaped Dipper, smaller hand moving nervously to lay on top of the demon’s larger one. 

“Come now Pine Tree, this isn’t something that I haven’t seen before,” Already Bill’s eye was focused on the beautiful carvings he had left in the brunet’s skin, already light colored scars. If Dipper noticed them he might figure out just how differently time passed here. Eh, he really didn’t care at the moment and the teenager didn’t either with more to focus on. Dipper’s eyes were still wide, but slowly his hand slid away from Bill’s letting the other male continue his work. 

As each button popped open Bill’s excitement increased while Dipper’s nerves continued to rise. The teenager was trying to fill his mind with anything and everything that could help him calm down, he wasn’t pushing Bill away no. Still he was teetering on uncertainty of whether or not he wanted this to continue so far. His undershirt soon following his dark tailcoat in the air, the temperature of the room feeling cool against his exposed skin. But he wasn’t cold for long as suddenly Bill’s mouth descended upon his chest. A warm mouth and worryingly sharp teeth sent a rush of confusing feelings through the inexperienced youth. Fear and pleasure being the main ones. 

This was certainly not how Dipper expected his first time to be, head falling back with a shocked gasp as Bill drew one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking at the nub and then pinching it lightly with his teeth, it was making his whole body tremble. 

With who and how he imagined his first, his throat closed up just to think about the word, sex, wasn’t something he spent much time on. He hadn’t even really thought of Wendy that way. The red head’s smiling face flashed across his mind and made his heart drop, no, no he might be over her, but this was still wrong right?!

Bill had to force himself not to snarl when the flash of red went through his own mind projected from the human’s, it almost felt like he had been hit in the face with a chunk of ice. No, he was not going to let that red head ever ruin this. No, the only one allowed to have their claws in Dipper was him! 

The blond drew himself up, moving so that Dipper and he switched places, now with Bill crouched over the human and Dipper flat on his back on bed. The movement startled Dipper enough to once again focus on his master, as it should be. One of Bill’s hands moved to push the brown bangs back, revealing the birthmark that the boy hated so much. A small kiss was placed on the mark and it almost felt like a shock ran through both of them, as this was the epicenter of Dipper’s magic. Dipper’s eyes were scrunched in confusion, but Bill only smiled as he let his finger trace the mark, “Definitely beautiful.”

There it was, the thing that made Dipper’s thoughts do a spin out. For most of his life he had been mocked as a freak for his birthmark and here was someone, okay more like, someTHING, that was calling it a blessing, beautiful, a rose rather than a stain. Even Wendy had laughed when he had revealed the mark to her the night they had the first ‘rave’ at the mystery shack. She had been rather kind, yes, pointing out how funny she looked when she was younger. But the thing was, she grew out of it and turned into a beauty that every guy wanted. The big dipper would stay with him forever, he wouldn’t ‘grow out of it’. No, perhaps Bill really would be the only one that was not of his family that wouldn’t laugh at his marking 

Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to do… this, with someone that thought so highly of him, thought of him as being desirable in all aspects. But maybe he was trying too hard to project what he desperately wanted to have on a psychotic demon that wanted to use him, kidnapped him, and had abused him. 

However, as he felt warm lips on his own, Dipper decided that he just didn’t care. He’d regret it, he was pretty positive, but Bill was making him forget that fact quickly enough. Drowning him in pleasure as he latched himself back onto the teenager’s neck, licking and sucking at the flesh there until bright marks were left behind. Sharp little nips brought forth blood, only to be soothed again by the other’s hot tongue. It was like Dipper was being smothered in the best possible way. And for once it was not by his sister or family.

The human had become putty in Bill’s hands and the demon could not be more delighted. No more distracting thoughts, only he and the pleasure existed in Dipper’s mind now. It would not last, he knew it wouldn’t, because Dipper was strong and stubborn, he would fight back again and need to be punished. He would enjoy the boy as he was now, willing and moaning in his bed. Being gifted in magic also certainly had its benefits in this situation. Just a thought and the fingers of one of his hands was slickened. 

Pressing the first digit inside was uncomfortable for Dipper, but a fucking tease for the demon as he could feel how warm and tight the brunet was on the inside. Yes, he knew just how pure the other was and he was determined to destroy it himself. Still when he felt the small body squirm against him Bill was quick to mutter soft assurances in his ear, distracting him with small kisses or touches with his free hand. The second and third fingers went quickly enough and as Bill stretched and curled his fingers he was delighted to see the way that the teenager’s toes curled and his breath grew more ragged as he stroked inside him.

This was Dipper’s first time and Bill was certain that he would not last much longer, and honestly Bill couldn’t wait much longer either. He ached to be inside his new pet, to lay another claim on the boy. He moved quickly, a low rumble vibrating in his chest as he moved Dipper’s legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. He had a sharp toothed grin as the brunet squinted up at him, obviously not sure what the blond was planning next before it was too late. The human’s cry of pain and surprise was swallowed up by Bill’s lips as he thrust himself completely into his ‘beloved’ Pine Tree. 

Holy shit, it felt almost like Dipper was being split in half, eyelids and muscles clenched, it was agony, that was the one word that the teenager found to describe it. He wanted to plead, scream for Bill to get out of him. But all attempts when muffled by the blond forcing his tongue into his mouth. His hands gripped the blond’s shoulders, short nails biting in, but it only seemed to amuse Bill as he could feel the other’s lips pulling into a grin against his own. 

Amazingly, mercifully, Bill remained still as Dipper gradually stopped his struggles, body slowly getting used to the stretching until it was bearable. Now there was just a dull ache that he found himself quickly distracted from when Bill snaked one hand between them and wrapped it around the younger's aching member. He didn’t believe that this could ever feel good, he honestly didn’t, but as the hand slowly moved up and down, Dipper found himself letting out a low moan. 

Ah, there was the sign that the dream demon had been waiting for, slowly drawing his hips back before thrusting back in, watching in amusement as hazel eyes bugged out in surprise before another moan escape those pretty pink swollen, slightly bloody lips as he kept his hand moving. “There we go Dipper, shush it’s fine, I’m going to make you see stars.”

Dipper blinked at the promise, but before he could question or perhaps even challenge the blond, his head fell back as Bill started a fast pace. His mind becoming fuzzy as pleasure started to replace the pain and he was so fucking sure that he almost had tears in his eyes when he felt the blond strike something inside him and, of course, he did see damn stars as he let out a strangled cry of bliss and surprise.

It seemed like everything was going too fast as pleasure surged through his veins as Bill seemed to be targeting that spot deep inside him. Somehow seeming to be able to thrust deeper and deeper into his body with each 'blow'. Dipper honestly felt himself shaking as he panted for breath between the moans that came from his mouth, his cheeks reddening as he knew he should feel embarrassed for how loud he had to be, but then again was there anyone else around to even hear him… to hear THEM. Bill wasn’t exactly quiet either, but the sounds that graced the human were certainly different than the ones that he was producing. Growls, throaty moans, and hisses escaped the blond above him as he plundered the mortal he claimed was his. 

It may have been longer than Bill cared to admit since he had taken to carnal pleasures such as sex, he had been too busy planning for such things. However, with Dipper, he could already imagine doing it a million different bloody ways… and speaking of bloody, the teenager was becoming even more so as Bill little himself go perhaps a bit too wild, leaving bloody scratches along the teen’s sides and back as his claws, once hidden under gloves, gripped young yielding flesh. His teeth were also a guilty party as his kisses became more like hungry love bites, tasting all that delicious blood as a result. Still it seemed that Dipper wasn’t protesting, his poor sapling’s senses were so overloaded with pain and pleasure that he wasn’t registering one from the other.

However, the good times couldn’t last as Bill suddenly felt a hot stickiness form between their stomachs from Dipper’s release as his muscles clamped down hard on the demon. Dipper didn’t come with a cry of Bill’s name, but the blond assured himself that it would come in time. After all, he couldn’t really focus on that little fact with the other tight like a hot vice around him. Moaning low the demon thrust hard, fast, and disjointedly a few more times before he spilled himself inside of the youth. 

Dipper’s whole body was quivering and his vision was blurry, did… did all of that really just happen. He could feel the sticky warm evidence on his skin. It all just felt so… different, not bad, just exhausting and it was the last straw on this long ‘day’. His eyelids they couldn’t keep open any longer and he fell into sleep with the feeling of Bill leaving soft kisses to each eyelid. 

The thought of cleaning them both up slowly crawled through Bill’s mind and with reluctance he did so, not healing the cuts completely, but cleaning the evidence and blood away so his sheets remained clean. Carefully he pulled the covers over them both and pulled the sleeping lad to his chest, smirking softly as Dipper willingly turned into the warmth he provided in the cool manor. But before he could give himself to sleep he had to see, had to check something. 

Tan, almost bronze colored fingers pushed the bangs back to stare at the birthmark before him, seven stars, seven dots. Two of them were glowing with a golden light before fading back to their nature color. Sharp teeth were revealed in the growing darkness of the room. Five to go, he was hoping for four, but it seemed he needed to wear down that connection more. Not a problem. Trust and love, Bill had devoured them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, but this chapter was super long and a bit difficult to write.
> 
> HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS GOT TRICKED IN THE BEGINNING? 
> 
> ANYWAY, I and a fellow writer, EmberGlows, started a new pirate au BillDip work if you want to check it out In Irons and Gold.
> 
> Please guys, if you enjoyed this chapter please comment and tell me, this was a lot of work. It'll help motivate me to keep writing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, new work, I am not giving up my Attack of Titan works, I just really wanted to write something different and take a breather from it. I love Gravity Falls and just, I think this will be a very fun thing to write. There will be cages, branding, collars, and demon balls in the future!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please comment, it's how I get motivation


End file.
